bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eileen
AriadnaFrancuskim odpowiednikiem imienia Ariadna (pochodzącego z mitologii greckiej) jest Ariane - jest to nazwa serii rakiet Europejskiej Agencji Kosmicznej oraz francuska nazwa grupy gatunków kolibrów, co pasuje do imienia dla pegaza. (pełne imię Arii, z grec.: ari - "naj", adne - "czysta, święta i szlachetna")'' — pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Rani19xx, pracuje jako dziennikarka śledcza i jako kelnerka w Canterlocie. Córka pegaza Caleba, jednorożki Alison oraz starsza siostra jednorożca Mike. Przyjaźni się z Lodestar Secret i Sur Lucy Prise. Jest żoną Jake'a Coffee . Wszyscy znają się z baru "Loża". Od niedawna jest matką klaczki Sissi. Geneza powstania Alikorn thumb|left|Alikorn ;-;Na początku Rani nie wiedziała jaką ma stworzyć swoją ponyfikację, tak po prostu. Nie była pewna rasy kuca i jej wyglądu. Wiele razy próbowała stworzyć takiego, który jej się spodoba. Jako, że większość początkowo miała swoje ponysony jako alikorny, Rani nie była gorsza. Jej ponysona miała niebieską sierść, długą brązową grzywę, za znaczek służyły jej słuchawki z sercami i był to alikorn. Jednorożec Druga ponyfikacja była jednorożcem, ale bez imienia. Rani wybrała jednorożca, bo zawsze interesowała ją magia, tzn. pokazy iluzji. Miała ona jasnoniebieską sierść i krótką, lekko kręconą grzywę, a oczy w kolorze jasnego fioletu. Za znaczek służył jej klucz wiolinowy. Szybko do niej doszło, że nie tak powinna wyglądać jej ponyfikacja. Pegaz thumb|right|Drugi pegazthumb|left|1 pegaz z sylwetą jednorożca xdZmieniła więc rasę, na pegaza, gdyż jej charakter do jednorożca nie pasował. Kolor sierści pozostał bez zmian jak i grzywa. Zmieniła tylko kolor oczu na prawdziwy, czyli niebieski. Była to trzecia koncepcja. Krótka grzywa przestała jej się podobać i według niej nie pasuje do pegaza, ale nie chciała już zmieniać rasy, ponieważ ta jej najbardziej odpowiadała. Inne projekty thumb|Czwarty wygląd Ariadny "Arianny"Czwarta koncepcja powstała głównie na potrzeby projektu WQ. Miała ona na imię Arianna i była ciemnoniebieską klaczą z dwukolorową grzywą. Jasny odcień brązu i blondu oraz ciemno niebieskie oczy. W realu zaczęła spinać włosy różową spinką, a ich kolor był jaśniejszy. Po krótkim przemyśleniu wpadła na dobry pomysł, by jej ponyfikacja również nosiła spinkę w grzywie. Dała również jaśniejszy odcień niebieskiego do oczu, gdyż podobnież;-; ma takie w realu. Kolejną kwestią było imię. Autorka chciała, by nie było ono "zbyt kucykowe". thumb|left|Ze znaczkiem kubka z kawąthumb|right|Krótki projekt Ariadny ze znaczkiem jednego motylkaW pewnym serialu, który ogląda wystąpiło jej dotychczas nieznane imię "Aria". Od razu przypadło jej do gustu. Na wykładzie WQ dowiedziała się, że jej pełnym dopełnieniem jest Ariadna. Tak zostało wybrane imię. Pozostała ostatnia kwestia, najtrudniejsza, a chodzi mianowicie o znaczek. Nie podobał się jej już pomysł z kluczem wiolinowym. Rani piła dużo kawy, aż za dużo. Początkowo jej znaczkiem był właśnie kubek gorącej kawy. Jedak i to jej nie odpowiadało, ponieważ niedługo do Loży dołączył niejaki Maxyś i to jemu dano taki znaczek. Ariadna nie mogła mieć takiego samego. Raz przeszło jej przez myśl, że jej ponyfikacja mogłaby nie mieć znaczka. Jednak, bardzo lubi żółtą pegazicę - Fluttershy. Odzwierciedla ona jej charakter. Jest spokojna, nieśmiała i miła pff. Tak oto postanowiła, że jej znaczkiem będą trzy motylki. Nie chciała jednak kopiować go, aż tak bardzo, więc Sara doradziła jej kolor motylków - pomarańczowe, ponieważ według niej ładnie będą wyglądać na niebieskim. Już nie było wątpliwości, jak ma wyglądać ponyfikacja autorki i jakie ma mieć imię i tak oto powstała ostatnia koncepcja postaci. Sam wygląd Ariadny jest "lekko wzorowany" na realnym wyglądzie Rani. Brązowe włosy, długie do ramion, błękitne oczy i dość długie rzęsy. Reszta jest dodatkiem. Ostatnią kwestią było napisane o postaci artykułu. Jako, że była to ponysona miał być wzorowany na jej życiu, jednak '''większość informacji jest zmyślona', by artykuł był ciekawy. Na początku Rani pisała go na fanowskiej MLP. Artykuł był z początku krótki, po pewnym czasie zaczął przekraczać 50 tys. bajtów. Zrezygnowała jednak z Fanowskiej i Rani przeniosła artykuł na Brony Wiki. Razem z Anetą i Igą rozbudowywały artykuły. Kiedy Iga przestała, Rani tylko z Anetę pisała. Jej jednak skończyły się pomysły, natomiast Rani nie i pisała dalej. Starała się również przekonać Sarę do napisania o ponysonie. Zrobiła to dopiero na Brony. Rani miała jeden cel - chciała, by artykuł był na 1 miejscu i przekraczał 100 tysięcy bajtów. Kiedy tak się stało, Rani zawiesiła swoja wenę. Rani jednak co jakiś czas wpada na ciekawy pomysł i dopisuje go. Na chwilę obecną można powiedzieć, że nie wiadomo ile bajtów może mieć artykuł. Imię Rani, czyli tak naprawdę Dominika ogląda serial Pretty Little Liars, w Polsce znany jako Słodkie kłamstewka. Jedną z głównych bohaterek w tym serialu jest Aria Montgomery. Dominice, przypadła ta bohaterka do gustu z charakteru i wyglądu oraz bardzo spodobało się jej to imię. Przyjęła, że ta postać pasuje do niej i dlatego wybrała to imię. Ariadna, to pełne imię Arii, czego się dowiedziała, gdy szukała co ono oznacza na misję WikiQuest'a na My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki. Obecnie Rani wiele razy chciała zmienić imię dla Ariadny, ponieważ nie wydaje się ono "kucykowe". Przyjaciele jednak często odsuwają ją od tej myśli. Nikt nie nazwał tak swojej ponyfikacji, więc Rani nie przejmuje się, że ktoś się jej uczepi. Wygląd Grzywa Jej grzywa jest koloru jasnego brązu troszeczkę potargana. Oczywiście spięta jest różową spinką (zdarza się, że czarną, jeśli w domu zgubiła gdzieś różową). Grzywka jest falowana, potargana oraz dwa kosmyki włosów wychodzą po za grzywę. Mając ją rozpuszczoną, grzywka opada jej na prawą stronę, a sama grzywa jest dość długa i falowana na końcach. Po latach thumb|Nw jak to nazwać jakiś projekt AriiAriadna po długim okresie czasu stwierdziła, że noszenie spinki nie jest oznaką dojrzałości. Postanowiła więc, zmienić grzywę. Spinkę została swojej córce Sissi, rozpuściła grzywę, która była długa, aż do kopyt. Przefarbowała sobie również końcówki na kolor blond. Jak to jednak na Ariadnę, ten wygląd jej nie przypadł jakoś do gustu. Nadal spina grzywę spinką, a blond końcówki zblakły, ale często rozpuszcza grzywę. Ogon Ogon Arii jest dwukolorowy i długi. Posiada dwa wystające kosmyki. Jasny brąz świetnie komponuje się z jasnym pomarańczem. Ogon jak się napuszy, jest bardzo duży, wtedy Aria żartuje, że wygląda jak Fluffle Puff. Oczy thumb|right|Oczy Ariadny Kolejnym elementem są jej oczy. Bardzo jasny błękit wpada w oko i nie trudno je zauważyć, dodatkowo są bardzo duże. Ariadna posiada także dość długie rzęsy, które nawet bez malowania widać z daleka. Według Kajol oczy Arii są najlepszym sposobem na podryw gópekXd. Niemalowane Ariadna nie malując się ma i tak dość długie rzęsy, podobne do Pinkie Pie. Nie lubi się ogólnie malować. Uważa, że naturalność jest najważniejsza w wyglądzie. Preferuje jednak lekki cień pod powiekami. Malowane thumb|right|150px|Pomalowane oczyAriadna tylko maluje się na wyjątkowe okazje Jak chce podniecić Jake XD, np: wyjazdy służbowe z ekipą z Warszawy Ponyville ze swojej pracy. Pomalowane, są podobne do oczu Rarity. Wie, że w wywiadach musi się dobrze prezentować. To dla niej bardzo ważne, ze względu na to, że jest szanowaną dziennikarką. Po powrocie jednak od razu zmywa cały makijaż. Jej ukochany woli ją bez niego. Sylwetka Ariadna to typowa pegazica z błękitną sierścią. Jest szczupła, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że jest chuda bo nie jest, ale babcia zawsze jej mówi, że schudła i trza zjeść kotlecika ;U . Jej kopyta są również szczupłe, prawdopodobnie po matce, gdyż jednorożce są z natury mają chude kopytaTeraz nie wiem czy obrażam jednorożce, czy pegazy Xd Pozwala jej to szybko biegać, ale tylko na krótkie dystanse. Ariadna w ubiorze prezentuje się bardzo sexy elegancko. Ubiór Lubi ubierać się skromnie, jak zawsze powiada: :Ariadna: Ma być skromnie i niebiesko. Ubiera się głównie na luzie nie preferuje, aż takiej przesady, jak na przykład dużo bransoletek czy innych świecideł. Lubi jednak nosić naszyjniki, a jej ulubionym jest biały aniołek. Aribat thumb|right|200px|Aribat by Rani SarnnaxdAriadna jako owocowy wampir ma ciemniejsze kolory. Ma też czerwone oczy. Jej ogon jest bardzo postrzępiony jak i grzywa. Pomarańczowy kolor na ogonie ma barwę czerni i prawie się nie odróżnia. Jej spinka jest koloru szarego. Skrzydła Skrzydła niczym się nie wyróżniają. Ariadna mimo, iż jest pegazem, nie lata zbyt często. Wykorzystuje je głównie wtedy, gdy czegoś jej się nie chce lub musi iść gdzieś daleko. Skrzydła mają taki sam kolor jak i sierść, są jednak o 5 cm większe od typowych pegazów, przez to, że rodzina ojca to głównie same pegazy. Spinka Ariadna od dziecka kazała zakładać sobie spinkę. Wcześniej po prostu miała rozpuszczoną grzywę, która jej bardzo przeszkadzała. Spinkę dała jej mama, gdy ta przy odrabianiu spisywaniu pracy domowej, ciągle poprawiała grzywkę i grzywę. Zaczęła częściej ją nosić, aż w końcu codziennie spinała grzywę różową spinką jej mamy. W szkole jak i na podwórku był to jej znak rozpoznawczy. Niektórzy żartowali, że Aria bez spinki nawet nie chodzi spaćRaz usłyszałam żart, że zasypiam ze spinką co jest w połowie prawdą. Jak już mam zamiar iść spać kładę ją koło łóżka na półeczce, by się nie zgubiła c: Noszenie jej stało się dla niej codziennością, rzadko co rozpuszczała grzywę. Jeśli już to robiła, to tylko na bardzo wyjątkowe okazje. thumb|Ariadna i jej słodka kokardkaAriadna nie zawsze chodzi w spince. Nosi też kokardkę. Ma taki sam kolor co spinka, a kokardę kupiła jej ciocia Kajol. Ariadna lubi po prostu mieć coś na włosach (tak jak jej odpowiedniczka ;U). W kokardzie jednak wygląda jak mała dziewczyna i często z tego żartuje. Od kiedy Ariadna ma córkę, jej również zakładka spinkę, jednak jej zieloną. Akcesoria Ariadna nie lubi zbytnio nosić na sobie dużej ilości błyskotek. Lubi jednak swój naszyjnik z aniołkiem i ten, który dostała od staruszki, kiedy pomogła jej wnieść zakupy i dostała swój znaczek. Ten naszyjnik to pomarańczowy motylek. Od Jake'a natomiast dostała śliczną, kryształową spinkę. Nie rozstała się jednak ze swoją różową. Kryształowa thumb|right|Kryształowa Ariadna Podczas swojej kolejnej wyprawy do Kryształowego Imperium, przybrała postać kryształowego pegaza. Jest to bardzo rzadkie zjawisko, ze względu na to, że tylko kryształowe kucyki mieszkające w Imperium to potrafią. Jej błękitna sierść rozjaśniła się i zrobiła się bardziej przezroczysta. Grzywa uformowała się w elegancki styl jak i ogon. Zrobiła się również falowana. grzywa rządzi : D Różowa spinka ma w sobie cztery błękitne kryształy. Znaczek, pozostał bez zmian. Znaczek Znaczek Ariadny, to trzy pomarańczowe motyle, które mają takie samo ułożenie, co znaczek Fluttershy. Autorka, bardzo lubi żółtą pegazicę, ma podobny do niej charakter i postanowiła, że jej znaczek będzie przedstawiał trzy pomarańczowe motyle. Jednak ich ciało, ma kolor oczu Ariadny, inaczej, niż oryginalny znaczek. Kolor, jaki będą miały motyle, doradziła jej Sarnna .Why no, turkus, złoto i srebro?!;-;xd Tak samo jak i historia zdobycia znaczka jest podobna. Fluttershy, zaprzyjaźniła się z motylami, a Ariadna pomagała innym. Nightmare AriadnaAriadna to przesłodzony artykuł. Może mam takie życie..nie wiem..dodałam Nightmare Ariadne, gdyż chce zbliżyć artykuł do kucykowego świata, no why not thumb|Zapomniałam naszyjnika a rysowałam 3 tygodnie Nightmare Ariadna jest złą postacią Ariadny. Stało się tak po wyprawie do Kryształowego Imperium i napotkaniu rogu Króla Sombry z przeklętej jaskinie. Po tym Ariadna stała się wysoką klaczą, rasy alikornŻeby nie było, nie tworzę Nightmare Ariadny tylko po to, bym miała se o alikornie ;-; Ma ciemną, niebieską sierść, grzywę w trzech odcieniach brązu, która jest bardzo falowana i unosi się w powietrzu. Ma jasno błękitne oczy. Jej aura ma dwa kolory - turkusowy i czarny. Posiada trzy czarne, postrzępione motyle jako znaczek. Ma również ciemno niebieski naszyjnik z kryształem, z którego wydobywa się jej magia, gdyż Ariadna nie jest jednorożcem, tylko pegazem i nie zna się w ogóle na czarach. Głos Ariadna ma dość wysoki ton głosu. Mówi tylko cicho lub głośno czasami, aż za.. Wielu uważa, że Ariadna ma czysty głos, ona sama temu zaprzecza, nie lubi siebie słuchać. Po założeniu aparatu na stałe, zaczęła mieć problemy z wymową litery "r" i wymawiała ją niewyraźnie. Ze względu na to musiała zrezygnować ze śpiewania w chórze szkolnym cicho..;-; oraz własnych "solówek". Aria jednak się tym nie przejmowała i śpiewała w domu dla siebie. HistoriaNie będę owijała w bawełnę, historia wzorowana na moim życiu, jednak i tak niektóre informacje są wzięte..nie z tego świata xd''. Źrebięce lata thumb|left|Ariadna źrebiątkoAriadna urodziła się w skromnej rodzinie, która mieszkała w Ponyville. Jej matka Alison, była jednorożcem natomiast ojciec Caleb pegazem i tak urodziła im się córka pegazica. Rodzina prowadziła firmę dekoratorni wnętrz, jednak ojciec Ariadny pracował jako nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego w publicznej szkole gimnazjalnej. Matka pracowała w SPA, gdzie pomagała Lotus Blossom i Aloe. Ariadna spędzała więcej czasu z babcią, gdyż rodzice pracowali. Niecałe dwa miesiące później, babcia Ariadny zauważyła, że młoda pegazica źle stawia kopytko. Zmartwiło to rodziców i postanowili wybrać się do pobliskiej przychodni. Lekarz po krótkich badaniach wysłał ich na oddział do szpitala w Cloudsdale. Tam ponownie ją zbadano i od razu stwierdzono u młodej pegazicy dysplazjęJest to wada wrodzona, polegająca na niedorozwoju panewki stawowej.. Trzeba było przeprowadzić operację. Klaczka była tym wszystkim wykończona, ciągle płakałaZ kamienia nie byłam, nie jestem i nie będę ;_; . Matka nie mogła patrzeć na takie cierpienie młodej córki, starała się jak najbardziej być przy niej, gdy w tym czasie ojciec zarabiał na utrzymanie rodziny. Nieoczekiwanie, miesiąc później potrzebna była kolejna operacja, poprzez szybki wzrost młodej klaczki. Pobyt w Cloudsdale thumb|right|Malusia słodziusia AriadnaAriadna przez pół roku znajdowała się w Cloudsdale. Matka towarzyszyła córce w trudnych dniach spędzonych w szpitalu. Od razu po udanej operacji, została zapisana na rehabilitację. Ze względu na to, że była ona w szpitalu, Ariadna zaczęła się ich panicznie bać tak samo jak ogierów i klaczy w białych fartuchach. Z wielką radością Ariadna opuściła latające miasto i wróciła do Ponyville. Była jeszcze małym źrebakiem i miała rozpocząć naukę w publicznej szkole podstawowej. Powrót do Ponyville i rozpoczęcie nauki Nowa szkoła dla Ariadny, była czymś zupełnie nowym, ale szybko się w niej odnalazła. Już gdy weszła do sali walczyła o najlepsze miejsce w ławce. Zaczęła nawet rywalizować z chłopakami. Jak to każdy, chciała należeć do elity klasy, jednak z charakteru była spokojna i skromna, więc dobrze zakolegowała się z kilkoma klaczami. Pewnego dnia do szkoły przyjechała telewizja z dziennikarkami. Zamiłowanie dziennikarstwem thumb|left|250px|Sen Ariadny, "Dzieci nocy"Dziennikarki przeprowadzały wywiady z uczniami szkoły. Ariadna bacznie obserwowała i słuchała o co pytały dziennikarki i jak wykonuje się ten zawód. Bardzo jej się to spodobało. Inne klacze marzyły, by zostać modelkami, czy aktorkami. Ariadnę jednak zafascynowała tak praca dziennikarek, że w domu dopytywała się jak można dostać się do telewizji Muszę przyznać, że to właśnie pierwszy raz w szkole spotkałam dziennikarki i zainteresowała mnie ich praca z ludźmi Rodzice jej wszystko powiedzieli również to, że trzeba mieć dobre oceny, iść do liceum i dostać się na studia dziennikarskie. Od tej pory Ariadna starała się o lepsze stopnie w szkole, jednak przez lenistwo i tak poprawiała niektóre oceny na koniec. Tata, jednak zapomniał wspomnieć o zachowaniu..Demonika, nana. Zainspirowana swoim snemBędąc jeszcze młodą klaczą, raz przyśniło jej się, że lata razem z Księżniczką Luną i innymi kucykami po niebie w środku nocy (Przeznaczenie?;-;)młoda pegazica, opisała go dokładnie i wystartowała w konkursie literackim, który wygrała. W wakacje wybrała się do cioci, która mieszkała na obrzeżach Canterlotu. Młode lata Narodziny brata i złe nastawienie do niego thumb|left|FillyPrzystępując już prawie do drugiej klasy, na świat przyszedł jej brat, jednorożec Mike. Od tej pory młode życie Ariadny wywróciło się do góry nogami. Rodzice byli ciągle zabiegani wokół nowego członka rodziny, a Ariadna od czasu do czasu zajmowała się bratem. Wtedy właśnie odkryła, że nie lubi dzieci. Od samego początku była źle do niego nastawiona, czego nie potrafi racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Wtedy czuła się jak piąte koło u wozu. Pewnego dnia, poczuła się tak odpychana od rodziców, że uciekła z domu. Była ona oczkiem w głowie rodziców, a od kiedy przyszedł na świat Mike, on zajął jej miejsce. Na szczęście, babcia zawsze była przy niej i to do niej chodziła na obiady po szkole, gdyż w domu był zbyt duży "chaos", po narodzinach Mike. Z czasem jednak dotarło do niej, że posiadanie rodzeństwa to odpowiedzialność, zwłaszcza młodszego. Z "zaciśniętymi zębami" pomagała mamie i tacie w opiece nad nim. "Paczka Ariadny" i jej rozpad Prócz zajmowaniem się bratem, Ariadna lubiła poznawać nowe kucyki. Miała wielu znajomych tak jak z łatwością przychodziło jej zakolegowanie się. Na osiedlu W Ponyville, są osiedla? Ariadna wraz ze swoimi znajomymi stworzyła paczkę, która trzymała się razem. Od tej pory, Ariadna każdą wolną chwilę spędzała na dworze, grając w klasy, lub w inne wymyślone przez przyjaciół gry. Razem ze swoimi najlepszymi koleżankami z osiedla - Mayą, z którą również chodziła do tej samej klasy i Ami lubiły spędzać wakacyjne wieczory na ławce. Paczka Ariadny liczyła głównie 7 kucyków, w czym było czterech ogierów. Na początku szóstej klasy na osiedle przybyła nowa klacz. Od razu wszyscy ją przywitali i postanowili się zakolegować. Owa klacz od razu zaczęła coś kombinować, co nie podobało się Ariadnie. Najpierw odepchnęła chłopaków od Ariadny, wymyślając o niej przeróżne plotki. W końcu doszło do wielkiej kłótni między paczką, co doprowadziło do jej rozpadu. Od tej pory, Ariadna miała tylko dobre kontakty z Mayą. Trudno było jej przeżyć utratę takich przyjaciół, ale jak mówiła Maya, nie byli oni prawdziwi, gdyż uwierzyli w plotki. Nadszedł czas na kolejny etap nauki. Klacz była ciekawa, czy poradzi sobie w coraz trudniejszym etapie szkoły. Dorastanie i pierwsze niepowodzenia thumb|Aria na początku gimbazyW gimnazjum natomiast nie było tak łatwo, jak jej się wydawało. Do ich klasy przeszło czterech nowych uczniów, którzy nie zdali w poprzednim roku. Jeden z nich zaczął dokuczać i droczyć się z Ariadną. Drażniło to pegazicę. Pewnego dnia ogier przesiadł się specjalnie przed nią, by dokuczać jej również na lekcjach. Typowe ich rozmowy zaczynały się od przekleństw i wyzwisk. Ariadna walczyła z nim na słowa, przez co zdobyła ksywę. Kto wie, ten niech czuje się zaszczycony xd Pewnego czasu na wycieczce zaczął ją podrywać "na żarty", co jeszcze bardziej przekonało ją, że jest zwykłym palantem. Potem jednak, ogier zaczął rozmawiać normalnie z Ariadną, a nawet zaprosił ją na spacer. Odmówiła. Potem tego żałowała, ponieważ zaczął jej się on podobać. Jak się później okazało Ariadna ogierowi, również wpadła w oko, od samego początku. Ogier nie zdał do następnej klasy. Ariadna była smutna tym faktem. Bardzo chciała, by znowu chodził razem z nią do klasy. Pogodziła się z tym, trochę zraniona przez to, już nigdy nie spojrzała na innego ogiera tak samo jak na niego. Dotarło do niej wtedy, że miłość jest bezsensu szybko ;-; i zaczęła ją ona przerażać.. Szybko jednak, wróciła do dawnych zwyczajów. Wzięła się do nauki, jednak szybko straciła zapał, gdyż jest bardzo leniwa i wolała siedzieć przed telewizorem. Na początku gimnazjum, zaprzyjaźniła się z Emily, także pegazicą, za którą wcześniej nie przepadała. Jak się okazało, mają podobne charaktery i zainteresowania. Rodzice mieli z nią problemy, nie słuchała ich i pyskowała. Przez jej waleczny charakter, Ariadna nie poddawała się i podczas kłótni walczyła z rodzicami na słowa, co zmuszało rodziców do dania jej szlabanu. W gimnazjum, często wygłupiała się ze swoimi znajomymi na lekcji, przez co miała zachowanie poprawne.W I gim. doszło do tego, że jako jedyna miałam zachowanie poprawne...ale potem dobre!;-; Niechętnie odrabiała prace domowe, więc spisywała je od kujonówPozdrawiam ich xD Ariadna w tym wieku złamała również kopyto, broniąc brata, potem jednak miała wielkie poczucie winy. Przez 2 miesiące była w gipsie. W ostatnim roku gimnazjum miała porządnie wziąć się za naukę, jednak jej dysplazja dała o sobie znać. Pobyt w szpitalu w Cloudsdale Po raz kolejny, Ariadna musiała doświadczyć niemiłych widoków, a chodzi mianowicie o szpital. Pojechała tam z rodzicami, jednak została z matką, która użyła czarów, by dostać się do latającego miasta. Ojciec nie mógł zostać, ponieważ był nauczycielem i musiał wracać do szkoły oraz musiał zaopiekować się Mike'm, ale kontaktował się z Ariadną. W szpitalu Ariadna na początku czuła się jak na koloniach. Wychodziła z sali, nie słuchała pielęgniarek, by nie wychodzić poza szpital, a gdy poszła do sklepu po coś do jedzenia, po powrocie dostała opiernicz od lekarza, gdyż młodzi pacjenci nie mogą chodzić sami po całym terenie. W szpitalu poznała kucyki, które okazały się sympatyczne. Jedną z nich była lekko kremowa - Starlight Darling, która była jednorożcem. Przed operacją, Ariadna była na czczo. Po niej, wylądowała na oiomie (Odział Intensywnej Terapii) Okazało się, że pegazica ma anemię Niedokrwistość, tak na szybko, google nie gryzie. Mama doglądała pegazicę i dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa. Po tym, Ariadna czuła się jak w wojsku. Była zmęczona i wykończona. Po kilka razy budziła się w nocy. Była blisko "stanu depresyjnego". W końcu, mogła zostać wypisana ze szpitala. Dość długo czekała na wypis oraz chodzić o kulach kuce o kulach.... Powrót i końcowa nauka w gimnazjum Po powrocie, została uziemiona w domu przez cały miesiąc. Ocen nie poprawiła wszystkich, jednak były i tak dobre. Nie przestała spotykać się ze znajomymi i było wiele ciekawych i śmiesznych sytuacji. Wyzdrowiała i rodzice zapisali ją jeszcze na kurs języka japońskiego, zrezygnowała jednak znając tylko poszczególne słówka. Ariadna nie była pewna, czy dostanie się do liceum, gdyż niektóre oceny wydawały jej się zbyt słabe. Pojechała tam z Kajol, by dotrzymywał jej ktoś towarzystwa. Okazało się, że Ariadna była na liście rekrutów. Odetchnęła z ulgą, że przyjęli ją do liceum w Canterlocie, do którego bardzo chciała się dostać. Trudno było jej opuścić rodzinny dom, miasto oraz przyjaciół. Do Canterlotu, wyjechała z rana, żegnając się ze wszystkimi. Wynajęła skromne mieszkanie w Cantrlocie i rozpoczęła naukę. Oczywiście rodzina pomogła jej zagospodarować pomieszczenia. Canterlot Rozpoczęcie nauki w liceumDopiero co jestem w liceum..więc może się trochę różnić co nieco c: Początkowo Ariadna bała się spotkania z nowymi znajomymi. Sądziła, że mogą jej nie polubić i będzie jej trudno. Jednak, razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Emily, szły do tej samej klasy i nabrała większej pewności siebie. Nie było tak źle, wręcz przeciwnie. Dużo osób rozmawiało z Ariadną, spotkała się także z dużą ilością komplementów (głównie o oczach, mniejsza). Jak to się spodziewała Ariadna, trzeba było od razu wziąć się za naukę. Doskonaliła swoje umiejętności pisarskie jak i umiejętności prawa. Polubiła także matematykę co ja pisze.., ze względu na miłą i otwartą nową nauczycielkę. Podczas zajęć z WOK-u Wiedza o kulturze ;-; , klasa dowiedziała się, że Ariadna lubi rysować i Pani Profesor to wykorzystała. Poprosiła Ariadnę o zrobienie plakatu na dzień przedsiębiorczości. Plakat okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Jednak, nie chwalmy dnia przed zachodem słońca. Uczennica z innej klasy wykonała identyczny projekt i oskarżono Arię o skopiowanie pomysłu. Obroniły ją jednak nowe koleżanki z klasy i plakat pegazicy zawisł na holu. Ariadna właśnie zakolegowała się z grupką klacz. Ciekawostką jest to, że jedna z nich tak ją polubiła, że napisała o niej wierszyk."Ariadna" to słodka dziewczyna, jest słodka jak w cukrze malina, jest też ona bardzo ładna, a jej buzia taka zgrabna....tyle starczy prawa autorskie Agaty Xd Zerwanie przyjaźni Na początku wszyscy lubili Ariadnę, tak jaki i Emily. One jednak się już nie przyjaźniły, a utrzymywały tylko dobry kontakt. Ich rozmowy były wyłącznie o szkole. Jak się później okazało, była to cisza przez burzą. Jednak z biegiem czasu coś się zaczęło zmieniać. Z klaczami, które się zakolegowały z Emily i Arią, tylko Aria rozmawiała i wychodziła na miasto. Pewnego dnia, kiedy to Emily nie przyszła do szkoły, klacze wszystko powiedziały Ariadnie co ona na nią mówiła. Głównie to, że Aria zostawiła ją w wakacje, nie odzywała się w ogóle do niejNie opiszę jak mówiła, iż mam udawanego chłopaka http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/2677/28spin.gif. . Ariadna wybuchła złością. Chodziła wtedy o kulach i nie mogła za żadne skarby wyjść z domu. To ją przekonało, że Emily jest kłamliwa i dwulicowa. Jedna z klaczy, Sunny RoseWygląd niżej od samego początku nie lubiła Emily i miała odwagę się do tego przyznać. Kiedy Emily wróciła do szkoły Aria mało co się do niej odzywała. Tak naprawdę miała ochotę wydrapać jej oczy lalala ;-; Inne klacze również mało co do niej mówiły. Tak Ariadna w końcu skończyła kontakt z Emily i w ogóle się nią nie interesowała. Zakolegowała się z nią tylko dlatego, że czuła ból po stracie prawdziwej przyjaciółkiTroszkę chamskie, ale o co tam . Zmieniła miejsce w ławce i przestała się nią interesować. Dziewczyny jednak po jakimś czasie znów zaczęły odzywać się do Emily, co dla Ariadny było bardzo dziwne. Kilka dni później, Aria razem z Sunny Rose i Acute CloudWygląd niżej poszła na spacer po Canterlocie. Zobaczyła wtedy Emily, w towarzystwie ogiera. Zaczęła się bardzo głośno śmiać. Potem dowiedziała się od Sunny, że Emily była zazdrosna o jej obecnego chłopaka - Amana Nooo...na fanowskiej Aria miała chłopaka..Amana XD Wymyślony of kors ;-; . Pegazica opowiedziała to swojej cioci, Kajol i w ogóle wszystkim xdxd Niechęć do miłości thumb|left|260px|Ble;-;-;-; CmokPo kilku miesiącach Aria jednak nie czuła nic do Amanana. On był ciągle zajęty, a ona czuła się samotna. Doradziła się swoich koleżanek i one podpowiedziały jej, by sprawdzić...jego wierność. Ariadna razem z Sunny, Acute, Amber i AlexWygląd klacz Amber i Alex niżejpostanowiły obserwować Amana Leeel, zdrady xD . Obserwowały Amana od kilku godzin i nic..Ariadna zaczęła żałować, że doradziła się swoich przyjaciółek. Od razu Amber zauważyła, piękną jednorożkę, zbliżającą się do Amana, który dał jej namiętnego całusa. Aria stała wryta jak słup. Aria nie chciała na to patrzeć i od razu udała się do domu. Tam dotarło do niej, że wybrała źle i postanowiła z nim zerwać. Aman potem próbował się tłumaczyć, że tylko ją kocha itp. Aria nie chciała tego po prostu słuchać...nie kłóciła się z nim, ani nic. Nie zależało jej na nim i po prostu zerwała z nim wszelkie kontakty, a on z rodziną wyjechał z miasta. Chęć izolacji Był taki czas, że nie miałam w ogóle humoru na nic i myślałam o izolacji, ale nje wyszło bom uzależniona od netu, lel thumb|right|250px|Aria załamkaAriadna była wszystkim coraz bardziej przybita. Postanowiła wziąć urlop w pracy, poprosiła o podrobienie zwolnienia do szkoły..i siedziała w domu oglądając komedie romantyczne kryminały i wcinając lody. Po pięciu dniach, do jej drzwi zapukały jej koleżanki, głównie Sunny i Acute. Znalazły Arie płaczącą na dywanie. Ogarnęły ją i kazały się jej ubrać, bo chcą wyjść. W szkole jak miałam zły humor, Agatka zawsze coś palnie i silly Domi już w śmiech lel Klaczki spacerowały po Canterlocie, pocieszając Arię. Błękitna pegazica w końcu została postawiona na nogi. Załamanie Ariadna była już na tyle zadowolona i szczęśliwa, że nie zwracała uwagi na drobne niepowodzenia. Nastał jednak czas, że jej rodzice bardzo na nią naciskali. Każde niepowodzenie klaczy ich denerwowało. Co dziwne - Ariadna nie mieszkała z nimi, tylko sama, a oni specjalnie do niej przyjeżdżali. Ojciec czepiał się, że dużo czasu spędza przez laptopem, natomiast matka, że nie może przeprowadzić się znów do Ponyville i tak pójść do Technikum Kucykowego. Ariadna w końcu nie wytrzymała tego stresu i załamała się. Jej ciocia zabrała ją do siebie. Spędziła tam wystarczającą ilość czasu, by wrócić znowu do domu. Ariadna i tak była słaba. Musiała jednak wziąć się w garść. Znalezienie pierwszej prawdziwej pracy Pierwszy rok liceum poszedł potem jak z płatka. Na drugim jednak, rodzice już nie mieli możliwości, by wysyłać jej pieniądze, ponieważ byli w drobnych długach. Ariadna sama musiała zdobyć pieniądze na swoje utrzymanie, więc zatrudniła się jako kelnerka nieopodal swojego mieszkania w Canterlocie. Restauracje, poleciła jej koleżanka z klasy , której tata był tam szefem kuchni. Jak się okazało, Ariadna świetnie czuje się w tym zawodzie. Dobrze rozumiała się z klientami. Z Emily kontakty zanikły, gdyż Ariadna miała dość jej ciągłych "fochów" o byle co. Co jakiś czas pisały do siebie, jednak nie chciały się już spotykać. W końcu Emily już nie była jej przyjaciółką, tylko koleżanką z klasy, a Ariadna zaprzyjaźniła się z Alex, która mieszkała o jeden dom dalej. Hanna w końcu opuściła Canterlot, a Aria musiała dokończyć naukę. Skończyła liceum z dobrymi wynikami Haha Matura poszła jej dobrze, jednak zawsze mogło być lepiej. Po liceum, została przyjęta na staż w telewizji i poszła na studia dziennikarskie. Zastanawiała się też, nad tym, by pójść na studia prawnicze. Kręciło ją jednak co innego. Przymusowy powrót do Ponyville Wakacje przed rozpoczęciem studiów dla Ariadny nie były zbyt dobre. Pegazica musiała szybko zarobić pieniądze na mieszkanie i swoje utrzymanie. Wtedy stała się straszna rzecz. Okazało się, że mieszkanie, które początkowo wynajmowała zostało już sprzedane, a Ariadna nie miała już pieniędzy na drugie. Pozostało jej wrócić do Ponyville. Nie miała również pieniędzy na transport, więc musiała grzać z kopytabuta x.x iść. Droga była ciężka jak i jej rzeczy, które ze sobą zabrała. Zapadła noc i wtedy spotkała Pandemonium'a , który pomógł jej dotrzeć bezpiecznie do Ponyville, gdyż zabłądziła. Szczęśliwie dotarła do domu, zwierzając się rodzicom co ją spotkało. Ojciec był na nią zły za lekkomyślność, a matka pocieszała córkę i kazała jej się położyć. Tak mijały wakacje i Ariadna zarabiała w SPA jako recepcjonistka. Miała ponownie okazje zobaczyć się ze starymi znajomymi. Mama załatwiła jej tę posadę. Powrót do Canterlotu, studia i poznanie "Loży" thumb|right|250px|Lożaa Pod koniec wakacji mogła powrócić do Ponyville z nie zbyt dużym zarobkiem, jednak starczyło na mieszkanie i transport. Dzień przed studiami poszła do kawiarni, by znów się tak zatrudnić. Szef zrozumiał co Ariadna przeżyła i wróciła do pracy. Na studiach Ariadna zaczęła poznawać swoich obecnych przyjaciół z "Loży"Loża - jest najsłynniejszym lokalem gastronomicznym w Canterlocie , ze względu na to, iż spotyka się tam Canterlocka bohema, do której należy Ariadna, pracująca tam jako kelnerka Lecz, nie tylko. Na tej samej uczelni zapoczątkowała znajomość z przemiłą klacz Marcepan, której wynajęła pokój w swoim skromnym mieszkanku na czas studiów. Spotykają się ponownie, kiedy to Ariadna przeprowadza z nią wywiad. Na potrzeby zredagowania artykułu o przeszłości kryształowych kucyków wyjechała do Kryształowego Królestwa i tam poznała Lię, a kiedy wybrała się tam po raz drugi przemieniła się w kryształowego pegaza. Pewnego dnia pracując w restauracji, nieostrożnie wylała jogurt na jasnofioletowego jednorożca. Początkowo klacz bardzo zdenerwowała się na Ariadnę, szybko jednak sprawę obrócono w żart, a kucyki się pojednały i obdarzyły sympatią, tak pegazica poznała Lodestar Secret. Kilka dni później bar odwiedziła Sur Lucy Prise. Mimo dużego tłoku w restauracji, klaczki ze sobą rozmawiały. Bardzo się polubiły oraz Sur zaczęła dawać Ariadnie lekcje rysowania. Lamb Chop poznała w gabinecie dentystycznym, gdy to przez "zły kęs" złamał jej się ząb. Z Jake Coffee poznała się poprzez rywalizację. Nie podobało jej się, jak ogier wychwala się, że pije takie ilości kawy..co ona. Zawarli zakład, jednak doszło do remisu. Jake jest typowym podrywaczem, więc nie żałował także Ariadny. Ona jednak odrzucała jego zaloty. Pegazica miała kilka poważnych i drobnych problemów ze zdaniem sesji. Próbowała nadrobić kilka zaległości, jednak i tak nie zdała sesji tak, jak chciała. Musiała wyjechać na kilka dni po sesji z powrotem do Ponyville.. po brata. Mike, stęsknił się za siostrą dajcie mi wiadro..;-; i chciał u niej na kilka tygodni zamieszkać. Zbliżały się wakacje, więc starsza siostra się zgodziła. Mike, dostał pokój zaraz koło Marcepan Wychodzi na to, że mój dom to willa z basenem ;-; miało to być skromne mieszkanie.., jednak rzadko bywał w domu. Zainteresował go Canterlot, w którym nigdy nie był. Lodestar Secret opowiedziała mu kilka historii na temat tego miasta. Ariadna nie sądziła, że jej brat zainteresuje się tą dziedziną nauki. W końcu udało jej się skończyć staż jako dziennikarka i została przyjęta do prasy. Jej artykuły stały się najchętniej czytane, aż w końcu dotarły do Ponyville. Ariadna stała się szanowaną i utalentowaną dziennikarką oraz podróżowała po całej Equestrii. Nie przestała jednak na tym. Dostała się także do telewizji jako reporterka i była na każdym ważnym zdarzeniu w Equestrii, na które zapraszała również swoich przyjaciół. Pewnego wolnego dnia, na spacerze, zdobyła w końcu swój znaczek, trzy pomarańczowe motylki pomagając innym kucykom, po dostaniu prezentu od tajemniczej staruszki. Zdobycie znaczka Ariadna dość długo czekała, aż w końcu pojawi się jej znaczek, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Swój znaczek, zdobyła będąc na zwykłym spacerze, po pracy. Po drodze spotykała kucyki, które potrzebowały pomocy. Pierwszej klaczy, popilnowała malucha, który był troszeczkę kapryśny, jednak Ariadna się tym nie przejmowała. Potem, rozstrzygnęła spór, między dwoma źrebakami, które po zabawie się pokłóciły. Pod koniec dnia, pomogła starszej pani wnieść zakupy do domu. Była tak miła, że w podzięce za pomoc, podarowała Ariadnie, prześliczny naszyjnik z pomarańczowym motylem. Ariadna jednak opierała się, że nie może go przyjąć, gdyż obawiała się, że naszyjnik może być dla starszej pani ważny. Zapytała się jej, czemu chce jej go podarować. Starsza klacz jednak, dała Ariadnie naszyjnik prosto w rękę i rzekła: :Istnieją na świecie rzeczy, o które nie trzeba pytać - by nie uciec od własnego przeznaczenia'.'' Ariadna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, w tym czasie starsza pani pożegnała się i znikła w progu swojego domu. Ale to nie była jedyna niespodzianka w tym dniu. Ariadna wracając do domu, mając na sobie naszyjnik od starszej pani, widziała zainteresowanie innych kucyków, które bardzo ją komplementowały. Nie ukrywając, nie wiedziała o co come on.. chodzi. Weszła do domu i w lustrze zauważyła zmianę. Trzy pomarańczowe motylki jako znaczek. Lata dojrzałe Ariadna pracowała jako dziennikarka oraz jako kelnerka w restauracji. W Canterocie byłą dość znana ze swoich częstych artykułów. Wszyscy uważali ją za bardzo utalentowaną klacz. Do tego w sumie chciała zawsze dotrzeć. Regularnie odwiedzała swoją rodzinę w Ponyville. Spotykała się też ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z loży, przez co jest jeszcze bardziej znana, ze swoich wygłupów. Kiedyś dużo rozmawiało się o niej i o Lodestar Secret, które przez pomyłkę opóźniły przyjazd księcia do Canterlotu, ponieważ założyły się z Sarnnąxd przyjaciółką, że zagadają do królewskiego członka rodziny. Jej brat Mike, również zamieszkał w Canterlocie i za wskazówkami Lodestar, skończył już liceum i jest na studiach, by potem zostać archeologiem. W pracy często była pytana czy już znalazła sobie partnera. Ariadna często udawała, że nie słyszy tego typu pytań. Nie szukała na siłę towarzysza, ani tego nie chce. Dobrze jej z przyjaciółmi, bratem i nie wyobraża sobie ich opuścić. Prawdziwa miłośćPRZED PRZECZYTANIEM SKONSULTUJ SIĘ Z LEKARZEM LUB ULOTKĄ, GDYŻ KAŻDA MIŁOŚĆ NIEWŁAŚCIWIE ZROZUMIANA ZAGRAŻA TWOJEMU ŻYCIU I PSYCHICE thumb|right|Walentynka od Jake!;-;Ariadna była coraz bardziej zajęta pracą. Zawsze spóźniała się na spotkania z Lożą. Pewnego dnia tak się śpieszyła, że wpadła na ulicy na Jake'a podrywającego dwie klacze lelxd. Kucyki zamiast wstać patrzyły się na siebie. Nagle Aria przypomniała sobie, że jest spóźniona i pędem poleciała do pracy. Po południu przed jej pracą czekał Jake no jej zią lel xd Poszli razem na kawę. Spędzili cudnowny dzień. Po pewnym czasie coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Relacje Jake'a i Ariadny nabrały nowego tępa. Początkowo ogier dla żartów podrywał inne klacze. Co dziwne, mało co Ariadnę. Nie miała początkowo do tego nic, jednak zastanawiało ją to. Jake w końcu zaczął rozmawiać z Ariadną na osobności. Ich rozmowy były bardzo długie Kilka godz. dziennie lel . Zaczęli się spotykać osobno, przez co zaniedbali trochę lożę. Odrzucała jego zaloty, gdyż sądziła, że to na żarty. Dla Jake, Ariadna już nie była znajomą. Ogier zaczął się dla niej starać. Zmienił się. Nie patrzał już na inne klacze, interesowała go tylko Ariadna. Kiedy odważył się to powiedzieć, Ariadna to odwzajemniła i zostali parą. Spędzali każdą chwilę razem. Byli bardzo zakochani. Ariadna postanowiła zamieszkać z Jaki'em. Mieszkali blisko Canterlotu. Była to spokojna dzielnica. Odwiedzali ich znajomi i oni ich. Ariadna miała jednak wrażenie, że oddala się od Sur. Ona była ciągle zajęta Stridem. Miała pegazica nadzieje, że to minie. Po paru miesiącach miała rację i wszystko się jakoś ułożyło. Aria się ucieszyła, że Sur nadal była jej przyjaciółką i do tego miała partnera. Nie musiała się o nią martwić. Ślub i wesele thumb|W rodzinnym groniePo roku mieszkania z chłopakiem, on się jej oświadczyłO kufa ale będę zmyślać XD. Ariadna zgodziła się. Wszyscy znajomi Ariadny i Jake'a pojawili się na ich ślubie wszyscy pili, ćpali takie tam http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/2677/28spin.gif Druhnami Arii zostały Lodestar, Sur Lucy Prise i Marcepan. Nawet Agness pojawiła się na ślubie ze swoim mężem i synkiem. Cantee, jest alikornem i za nim przybyła również jedna z księżniczek, a mianowicie Księżniczka Nocy - Luna. Udzieliła ona ślubuNo przecie nie Celestia xd i została na weselu Wow, Domi takie pomysły z głowy, uszanowanko Ariadna zamieszkała u Jake'a, który również mieszkał w Canterlocie. Życie ich dotyczo się spokojnie, Jake wyjeżdzał w podróże, a Ariadna pracowała. Kłótnie ich często kończyły się wspólną kolacją, gdyż nie znoszą się kłócić. Pół roku wspólnego życia, dało im nowy rozdział w życiu, mianowicie to, że zostali rodzicami małej klaczki Sissihuraaxdd ;-; Sissi jest bardzo energicznym kucykiem, więc ciągle trzeba jej pilnować, dlatego Ariadna zrezygnowała z pracy jako dziennikarka, jednak nadal pisała drobne artykuły. Sissi, jednak podrosła i poszła już do 1 klasy. Wyrosła na klaczkę, która umie sobie poradzić sama, więc Ariadna z wielką ochotą wróciła do dziennikarstwa, a na dodatek śledczego. Na co dzień Ariadna pracuje, opiekuje się domem, córką i mężem, który podróżuje rozwożąc kawę i dorabia jako informatyk. Osobowość Lenistwo Jest to największa wada Ariadny. Wszystko co ma zrobić dzisiaj, przekłada na jutro. Woli usiąść w domu i oglądać seriale kryminalne. Gdy była źrebakiem, niechętnie wykonywała ćwiczenia fizyczne, wolała wzbić się w powietrze i obserwować wszystko z góry, ponieważ lubi wiedzieć co się dzieje popcorn, omomom. Gdy wracała ze szkoły, od razu kładła się na kanapie i włączała telewizor. Prace domowe robiła niechętnie Spisywała od kujonów, nananana. , jednak wiedziała kim chce zostać w przyszłości i miała tą świadomość, że do tego zawodu potrzeba nauki. Zawsze jednak w drugim semestrze, poprawiała kilka ocen na koniec. Poproszona przez rodziców, by coś im przyniosła lub poszła do sklepu, zaczyna marudzić Oj tam Wojtuś, nie marudź ;-; Odwaga thumb|right|Ariadna w zbroiAriadna potrafi bronić swoich bliskich. Zawsze stanie w ich obronie, jeśli będzie potrzeba. Zawsze powtarza, że '''najlepszą obroną jest atak. Nie jest, aż tak waleczną klaczą, ale w razie każdego niebezpieczeństwa stara się zachować zimną krew widzi pająka to spier..dziela ; - ;. Nie ukrywając - jest dzielna, nie boi się ryzyka. Przyjaciele jednak ją ostrzegają, że to może się dla niej źle skończyć, pewnego dnia mieli rację gdy Ariadna nie umyślnie, spadła ze schodów próbując wyminąć łobuza, który dokuczał jej młodszemu bratu i złamała sobie kopytko. Staje też na przeciw chłopakom i nie boi się im dogadać. Dobroć Jak na taką odważną pegazicę przystało, Ariadna jest bardzo miła. Jest to jej najwyżej ceniona cecha. Chętnie pomoże i doradzi. Mimo, że sama ma problemy, z chęcią wysłucha inną osobę. Bardzo lubi sprawiać radość innym. Gdy tylko ma okazję, pyta się czy nie trzeba pomocy. Jej dobroć ma jednak granice. Gdy widzi, że ktoś to wykorzystuje, mówi mu prosto w twarz to co myśli. Jej dobroć, wychodzi sama z siebie czego nie potrafi wytłumaczyć. Swój znaczek właśnie zdobyła dzięki pomaganiu innym. Wyrozumiałość Ariadna zawsze potrafiła zrozumieć błędy innych i ich słabości. Nie wykorzystywała tego na swoją korzyść, tylko starała się pomóc tej osobie. Dzieci darzy szczególną wyrozumiałością i dużą cierpliwością. Wie, że trzeba im wiele tłumaczyć i nie wszystko szybko zapamiętają. W wakacje, starając się zarobić na nowy telefon, bo rodzice nie chcieli jej dać na to pieniędzy, postanowiła pilnować dzieci sąsiadów. Jak się okazało to był doskonały pomysł, ponieważ dzieci szybko polubiły Ariadnę.Nie lubię zbytnio dzieci tak naprawdę, ale zawsze jestem dla nich miła, czemu to nawet sama nie wiem... Roztropność Aria dobiera właściwe środki do konkretnych celów. Mimo, iż doradza swoim przyjaciołom, potrafi zasięgnąć rady u innych. Wrażliwość thumb|wow po ang. ; -; Ariadnę jest łatwo zranić. Bierze sobie wszystkie krytyki do serca, aż za bardzo. Może na co dzień jest wesoła, jednak leżąc w łóżku i rozmyślając, zdarza jej się uronić łzę. Krytykę również znosi bardzo źle. Pewnego dnia Lamb Chop powiedziała, że rysunek wyszedł strasznie, zrobiło jej się przykro i powiedziała, że już nigdy nic nie narysuje. Jednak szybko jej przeszło, ponieważ Ariadna się nie poddaje i ćwiczy nadal rysowanie. Może nie dostanie pracy jako animatorka, ale sprawia jej to przyjemność. Stara się również nie urazić innych i bardzo uważa na to, co pisze, co pokazuje, że jest rozważna. Wyjątkiem jest "stan depresyjny", wtedy ma wszystko gdzieś (Patrz, ciekawostki). Pewnego dnia jednak, dotarło do niej, że mimo jej wielkich starań i tak nie nauczy się rysować perfekcyjnie. Więc z urażoną dumą rzuciła to hobby. Nie chciała jednak, by inni uznali, że się użala, więc nic nikomu wszystkiego nie mówiła. Za każdym razem jak coś rysuje, ktoś ma "jakieś ale" do tego. Ariadna świetnie rysuje na kartce, jednak na komputerze dopiero się uczy. Dodatkowo miała kiedyś złamane kopytko i dość trudno jej się rysuje. Przesadne poczucie humoru thumb|right|Gif stworzony przez [[Użytkownik:Sarnna|Sarę]] Aria ma przesadne poczucie humoru. Bardzo lubi żartować, choć opowiadanie dowcipów jej nie wychodzi, więc woli palnąć jakąś głupotę. Umie śmiać się ze swoich błędów. Siedząc w parku z przyjaciółką, czasami śmieje się z innych dzieci Chodzi mi o gimbusy. Pewnego dnia na plastyce, pani kazała zrobić origami. Ariadna i jej przyjaciółka nie umiały tego za bardzo. Podeszła do nich pani i zaczęła tłumaczyć. Wytłumaczyła im to w taki sposób, że obie przyjaciółki płakały ze śmiechu. Gadając przez skype, potrafi więcej się śmiać niż mówić. Najwięcej potrafi się śmiać z Sur, z pomysłów Jake'a, Lii i Lodestar oraz braku tolerancji Lamb Chop. Razem ze swoimi znajomymi z podwórka często bawili się w "Dzwonimy i uciekamy?", jak się domyślacie zawsze to Ariadna dzwoniła. Sarkastyczne poczucie humoru Każdy kucyk mieszkający w Canterlocie wie, że Ariadna ma przesadne poczucie humoru. Jednak, gdy ma zły humor, często ukazuje je .. sarkazmem, do którego jest zdolna. Wtedy wydaje się, że Aria jest chamską klaczą. Po prostu zły humor lub "stan depresyjny" potrafi zepsuć jej pięknie zapowiadający się dzień. Nieśmiałość Ariadna może i jest odważną pegazicą, jednak nieśmiałą. Nie lubi pierwsza zaczynać rozmów, gdyż sądzi, że może przeszkadzać. Czeka po prostu jak ktoś inny zacznie. Kończy się to jednak brakiem kontaktu. Nie raz się przełamuje, ale tylko w nagłych przypadkach. Poczucie winy thumb|FILOZOFIAAria nie potrafiła i nie potrafi ukryć, gdy coś ma na sumieniu. Gdy zrobi coś źle, gryzie ją sumienie i podejmuje pochopne decyzje. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś ją do czegoś zmusza, zwłaszcza kiedy wie, że to jest wbrew zasadom. Doskonale wie, że musi postawić na swoim, jednak w niektórych sytuacjach, po prostu nie umie i przez to tworzą się problemy. Mówi się, że "zasady są po ty, żeby je łamać", Ariadna, owszem, jako nastolatka często łamała drobne ''przepisy, jednak potem miała wątpliwości co do tego. Po prostu, zmądrzała phi. Wredność i sarkazm Ariadna jest miłą klaczą, ale jak każdemu zdarza się jej być wredną i ''przesadnie sarkastyczną. Nie lubi kłótni, jednak prowokacja ją denerwuje i używa wtedy sarkazmów. Nie lubi także obelg i na każdą odpowiada, w skrócie stara się zwalczyć ogień ogniem. Czasami jest po prostu o tak wredna, ponieważ wszystkie kucyki zaczynają ją drażnić, o tak bez żadnego powodu. Sama Ariadna nie wie czemu tak jest, co nadal próbuje rozwikłać. Delikatność Ariadna od urodzenia była na przeróżnych rehabilitacjach i miała kilka operacji, przez to ma fobię na punkcie kogokolwiek w białym fartuchu. U dentysty, siedząc już na fotelu trzęsie się ze strachu. Gdy tylko widzi szpitale, odwraca wzrok i idzie dalej. Gdy miała zakładany aparat na stałe, zostawiła małą pamiątkę na palcu dentysty. Panicznie boi się szpitali. Ma z nimi nie miłe wspomnienia i niechętnie wraca do niego na kontrole. Boi się także pobierania krwi, ponieważ na jej widok robi się blada. Tolerancja Ariadna jest niezwykle tolerancyjna, jeśli chodzi o inne orientacje. Jednak, sama swojej nigdy nie zdradziła Doskonale wie o orientacji Lodestar, ale się tym nie przejmuje, bardzo ją lubi i spędzają odwalają numery, np opóźnienie przyjazdu księcia, nana. czas, czasami we dwie, czasami z całą lożą. Wśród innych kucyków, również stara się być tolerancyjna, jest tylko JEDEN wyjątek. Ariadna zbytnio nie przepada za zakochanymi Pacz, relacje miłosne Mdli ją na ich widok, no ale świat jest pełen takich ludzi. Bardzo szanuje czyjeś poglądy. Rywalizacja thumb|right|Ariadna w locie, nocąJak już wiadomo, Ariadna jest odważną klaczą i nie boi się ryzyka. Jest bardzo waleczna, jeśli chodzi o rywalizację i nie odpuszcza. W szkole często rywalizowała o najlepsze miejsce w klasie. Czasami zdarzało się jej rywalizować ze Lodestar Secret. Ariadna lubi ducha rywalizacji i ukazuje to. Jednak, podczas "stanu depresyjnego", to się jeszcze wyostrza. Niczym lew, sprosta każdemu. Według Lodestar, Ariadna potrafi walczyć twardziej niż ruscy pod Stalingradem. Niejadek Ariadna od narodzin, nie była zbyt chętna do jedzenia. Mama, za wszelką cenę starała się, by córka w końcu zaczęła porządnie jeść, jednak to nie poskutkowało. Wyjątkiem były przyjazdy do babci. Tam Ariadna jadła za trzech. Szkoda tylko, że babcia nie wierzyła Arii, iż to ona zjadła cały obiad.. Babcia Megi: Zjadłaś? Nie widziałam, masz tu jeszcze jedną porcję. Ariadna jednak, nie potrafi oprzeć się pierogom ze serem, ponieważ jej dziadek jest cukiernikiem i robi świetne pierogi. Pegazica, potrafi ich zjeść kilka porcji, a potem leży na kanapie i nic nie robi tylko gapi się w telewizor, bo czuje się pełna. Co dziwne, tylko jej znajomi uważają ją za wszystkożerną. Wiele razy śniło jej się, że zjada grzywę Marcepan, ogon Jake, ucho Księżniczki Luny oraz arbuza. Nerwowość Ariadna, owszem jest najcierpliwszą osobą w Canterlocie, jednak jeśli chodzi o psucie laptopów, jest w tym mistrzem w Equestrii. Po tym jak, spaliła laptopa i myślała, że się naprawił... było wręcz przeciwnie. Laptop zamiast się włączać, pikał. Ariadna wpadła w furię, brat wyszedł z domu, tata nic się nie odzywał, a mama poszła do kuchni. Prawie przyjechała Interwencja a teraz łączę real i fikcją, no pięknie. Przyjaciele ją jednak uspokoili, bo by rozpętała w Canterlocie wojnę. Bardzo widać po niej, gdy jest zdenerwowana. Jest wtedy bardzo roztargniona. Skromność Ariadna nie lubi się chwalić swoimi umiejętnościami jak i wiedzą. Chwalona przez Sur, zaprzecza swojemu talentowi. Doszło do tego, że biała pegacica, sądziła, że Ariadna rysuje lepiej od niej kucyki. Postanowiły to rozegrać. Poprosiły Lamb Chop i Jake'a, by po obrazku rozpoznali czy narysowała to Ariadna czy Sur. Lamb i Jake, byli zgodni. Stwierdzili, że Sur rysuje im chudsze kopyta. Ariadna nie chciała tego przyznać, ponieważ ona uważa, że Sur rysuje wyśmienicie. Swoją wiedzą, rzadko co się chwali. Pytania Star wymagają mądrej odpowiedzi. Ariadna wtedy zamiast od razu odpowiedzieć, mówi sobie odpowiedź w myślach. Jednak przed bratem, chwali się jak nikt inny. Wstydzi się bardzo swoich rysunków, ponieważ sądzi, że totalnie nie umie rysować. Znajomi z "Loży" ponad godzinę prosili ją, by pokazała jak narysowała nowy rysunek. Ariadna w końcu się przełamała i pokazała mówiąc, że im oczy wypali, a było wręcz odwrotnie, podobał im się rysunek. Optymizm thumb|Don't worry, be happyPegazica zawsze stara się zarazić wszystkich swoim wielkim optymizmem. Wierzy, że jeśli się starasz, osiągniesz upragniony cel. Mimo swojego "stanu depresyjnego", klacz stara się myśleć pozytywnie i widzieć same plusy I tak mam więcej wad .. nana ;-; Zawsze stara się iść na przód, nie zważając na problemy. Przyjaciele podziwiają ją za jej optymizm, jednak Ariadna sądzi, że ma go po ojcu, który zawsze i wszędzie starał się być optymistą. Krzykliwość Kolejna, prawdziwa wada Ariadny. Często, gdy chce coś powiedzieć mówi to tak głośno, że słyszy ją wtedy cała ulica. Ma to po matce, która na nią krzyczy ciągle i na wzajem się przekrzykują. W skrócie, Ariadna potrafi mówić tylko głośno i cicho. Gadulstwo Przez swoją gadatliwość, Ariadna potrafi zagadać całą paczkę. Czasami buzia jej się nie zamyka, wśród znajomych, jednak przy obcych jest wręcz przeciwnie. Stara się zrobić dobre wrażenie. Zdarzyło jej się dostać uwagę, za gadanie na lekcji. Jak potem tłumaczyła. Nie będzie pisać liścików, ponieważ trzeba wziąć piórnik, znaleźć długopis, wyrwać kartkę..jakie to męczące xdWięc w skrócie, wolała gadać niż pisać na lekcji. Plotkarstwo Ariadna nie lubi plotkować, zwłaszcza o swoich przyjaciołach, na szczęście to się bardzo rzadko w jej przypadku zdarza. Jednak, jeśli chodzi o inne kucyki i gdy tylko Ariadna ma okazję i pod "kopytkiem" ma, kogoś z "Loży", od razu zaczyna się "dyskusja". Boi się, że przez jej plotkarstwo może stracić tak silną reputację, na którą pracowała od dawna. Wiara w zjawiska paranormalneOtóż, jak już wiadomo Aneta również wierzy w duchy i postanowiłyśmy, że można by to jakoś ciekawie wykorzystać.. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, jednak Ariadna wierzy w duchy. Jej rodzice, wyśmiewali ją przez to. Pegazica jednak, sama doświadczyła dziwnych odczuć, można powiedzieć, że paranormalne. W sylwestra z innymi koleżankami wpadły na głupi pomysł i postanowiły zwołać duchy, gdyż podobnież w tym domu ktoś umarł i klacze chciały "skontaktować" się z tym kucykiemOsobą, ale mniejsza. Doszło do dziwnej sytuacji. Ariadna po rytuale, nic nie pamiętała. Koleżanki potem poinformowały ją, że siedziała bez ruchu około 5 minut. Próbowały ją obudzić z dziwnego transu. Po 5 min, kiedy jedna z nich zgasiła świece, Ariadna zaczęła się komunikować normalnie. Po tym wydarzeniu chciała wiedzieć wszystko o paranormalnych zjawiskach, duchach itp. Zaczęła oglądać przeróżne filmy dokumentalne na ten temat. Upartość Aria jest niezwykle upartym kucykiem, co najlepiej wie jej mąż, Jake. W liceum nie dawała za wygraną jednej z koleżanek, która zajmowała jej ławkę. Do upartego zajmowała pierwsza najlepszą ławkę. I w końcu się udało. Najbardziej uparta jest w towarzystwie Jake. Zawsze musi wyjść tak, jak ona chce. Jake czasami przymyka na to oko, jednak i on czasem jest uparty. Ariadna jak mieszkał u niej jej brat, Mike, nie dawała mu dojść jako pierwszy do łazienki. Wyścigi były każdego ranka. Kiedy Ariadna czuje, że została urażona lub w jakikolwiek sposób ośmieszona, nie daje za wygraną i walczy o swoją rację. Śpioch thumb|Dobranoc. ;-; Ariadna zawsze znajdzie czas na drzemkę. Lubi spać i nie chętnie wstaje rano. Zawsze jednak idzie późno spać, a rano marudzi, że się nie wyspała. Kiedyś trzeba było siłą ją wytargać z łóżka, by się ruszyła. Ariadna tak naprawdę potrafi wszędzie zasnąć. Na kanapie, na materacu, na małym kocyku. Zdarza się też, że tylko na poduszce w salonie. Podatność na choroby Ariadna od małego była faszerowana lekami i antybiotykami, które obniżyły jej odporność na długie lata. Próbowała jeść dużo witaminy C w cytrynach, jednak nie lubi jej smaku. Pegazica często była przez to przeziębiona. Do poważniejszych chorób, jak np. zapalenie płuc, czy "skrzydlata różyczka" zmieniam na świat kucykowy xd chodzi o naszą "Różyczkę" to tylko raz miała zapalenie płuc. Często była na diecie i może dlatego ma zgrabną sylwetkę chciałabym... Dziecinność Ariadna jak na swój wiek, uwielbia grać w gry, bawić się itp. Z bratem lubiła bawić się samochodami. W ogóle w dzieciństwie nie bawiła się lalkami, tylko samochodami. Była raczej z początku chłopczycąNie byłam tak szczerze...zakładałam mamy szpilki Xd . Na podwórku to ona zawsze wymyślała najlepsze i najgłośniejsze najzabawniejsze gry. Najlepszą było "dookoła garażu" to było takie funnyxd. Jeden kucyk szukał, a inni uciekali, mogli jednak tylko koło garażu, nie można było iść dalej. W czasach obecnych Ariadna bawi się z Sissi lalkami nie bawi się samochodami ; - ; . Kiedy Jake wszedł do domu to Ariadna bawiła się sama lalkami. Sissi siedziała na kanapie i zastanawiała się co robi mama no popacz jaka dziecinna mama zabrała córce zabawki xd. Oboje nie chcieli jej przeszkadzać. Potem Ariadna otrząsnęła się i zaczęła robić obiad. Nie zmienia to faktu, że potem Jake i Sissi mieli z niej polewkę. Nocne koszmary Ariadna ma zbyt często koszmary. Wynika to z tego, że kiedyś wywoływała duchy. Często śnią jej się osoby, których nie znosi, bardzo ją zranili lub po prostu, że te osoby robią jej coś złego. Budzi się często z krzykiem. Kiedyś Ariadna zaczęła lunatykować. W tym śnie śniło jej się, że ucieka przez seryjnym zabójcą czo;-;, którym był jej dawny chłopak - Aman. Na szczęście zawsze może liczyć na wsparcie od Jake, który oczywiście śpi z nią w jednym łóżku małżeństwo aww. Ariadna po takich snacj nie może się zwyczajnie szybko pozbierać. Elegancja thumb|right|250px|Ariadna na studniówce ładniejszexdAriadna mimo tego, że ubiera się zawsze skromnie, lubi czasami się odstawić tak, że innym szczeny opadną. W liceum wydała całe swoje oszczędności, by kupić u Rarity piękną sukienkę, specjalnie na studniówkę. Okazało się, że Aria miała ją najpiękniejszą ta;-; Wszyscy chłopcy starali się z nią zatańczyć, co prowadziło do kłótni między parami. Ariadna była jednak singielką z losowania wyboru i wolała trzymać się swoich koleżanek. Acute Cloud trzymała wtedy z Ariadną, bo Sunny robiła siarę na całą szkołę http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/2677/28spin.gif babeczki przy stoisku z przekąskami, a pomagała jej Amber. Ariadna również przed lustrem lubi pokazać, że wcale nie jest ładna. Fobie Apiofobia Apiofobia to lęk przed pszczołami. Ariadna nigdy nie została ukąszona, jednak gdy tylko zauważy gdzieś osę, pszczołę lub co gorsza szerszenia ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zawsze boi się zostawiać coś słodkiego na dworze. U cioci ktoś zostawił plasterek sera i kawałek czekolady. Ariadna zajęła się graniem w karty z Kajol. Kiedy się obróciła zobaczyła wielką osę. Odruchowo wyleciała jak najdalej. Nie chciała zejść z drzewa przez godzinę tak się bała. W pociągu kiedy jechała do Canterlotu, wleciała osa. Tam Ariadna biegała jak opętana krzycząc "Zabierzcie, zabierzcie jąkrzyczałam tak w samochodzie; - ; . Wszyscy pasażerowie dziwnie się na nią patrzyli. Ariadna nie lubi zbytnio lata, ponieważ wszystkie owady (Ariadna się ich trochę brzydzi) są swobodnie, bardziej preferuje jesień. Ochlofobia Ochlofobia to lęk przed tłokiem. Ariadna nie znosi jeździć autobusami. Czuje się wtedy gnieciona i nie może oddychać. Ochlofobii nie ma od urodzenia. Stopniowo się to u niej rozwijało. Zaczęło się to na wakacjach nad morzem z rodzicami. Wtedy jechali autobusem. Autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku i wsiadło mnóstwo kucyków. Wszystkie zaczęły się przepychać, aż jeden uderzył Arię i upadła. Mama nie zauważyła jak jej córka leży i gniecie się w autobusie. Nikt też nie słyszał jej płaczu, gdyż z tyłu młodzież słuchała głośno metalu. Kiedy mama już miała wychodzić, zobaczyła jak jej mała córka trochę poturbowana płacze na podłodze. Od razu zaczęła krzyczeć na wszystkich w autobusie wzięła córkę na grzbiet i wyszła z autobusu. Ariadna długo nie potrafiła o tym zapomnieć. Kiedy tylko widziała autobus coś się w niej gotowało. Do tej pory jeździ nimi niechętnie. Umiejętności Rysowanie thumb|right|Ariadna w wersji chibi, praca Rani Ariadna jeszcze doskonali swoje umiejętności rysowania i coraz lepiej jej to wychodzi chciałabym;-;. Rysuje, gdy tylko ma okazję. Jednak nie ujawnia tego, że bardzo lubi rysować, wręcz przeciwnie, wstydzi się tego. Jej młodszy brat uważa, że rysuje bzdury, przez co często dochodzi między nimi do kłótni. Często również, przez rysowanie wpada w tzw, "stan depresyjny", ponieważ to co chce bardzo narysować, nie udaje jej się i rezygnuje. Swoimi rysunkami obdarowuje swoich przyjaciół, którzy je chwalą, ale Aria jest skromną osobą i nadal twierdzi, że nie umie rysować tak, jestem uparta. Po wielu miesiącach nieudanych prób ściągnięcia ps rysowania perfekcyjnie, Ariadna miała dość ciągłych starań. Była jednak na tyle uparta, by ćwiczyć dalej. Najczęściej rysuje coś, dla kogoś. Jak już rysuje coś dla siebie, to tylko z wielkiego lenistwa. Ariadna od czasu do czasu używała baz do rysowania, gdyż rysowanie samemu, zwłaszcza szkicu wymagałociężkiej harówki, wgl czasu i potu ; -; zgrabnych kopytNw jak to opisać. Miałam 2 razy rękę złamaną i ostatnio jakoś w ogóle nie rysuje bo mi palce drętwieją ;'(. Pisanie W dzieciństwie Aria popełniała dużo błędów literowych i interpunkcyjnych. Jednak gdy podrosła, zaczęła zwracać szczególną uwagę na pisownię. Coraz lepiej jej to wychodziło, zaczęła nawet pisać opowiadania, recenzje na temat różnych przez nią obejrzanych filmów. Jednak nie była doceniana. Pewnego dnia w jej szkole został zorganizowany konkurs, w którym trzeba było przeprowadzić wywiad z dowolnym nauczycielem. Aria z chęcią się zgłosiła, mimo złośliwości innych, że na pewno sobie nie poradzi. Wszyscy się zdziwili, gdy zajęła 1. miejsce w konkursie i tym zdobyła zainteresowanie mediów, szacunek uczniów i nauczycieli. Muzyka Muzyka jest trzecim zainteresowaniem Arii. Jej imię, nawiązuje do muzyki, ponieważ "Aria" to forma muzyczna wokalno-instrumentalna. Gdy była mała, próbowała grać na flecie i na gitarze. Mimo, że jej to nie wychodziło, bardzo dobrze się przy tym bawiła. Słucha głównie, rapu i reggae, czasami zdarza się jej posłuchać metalu, dzięki jednej z przyjaciółek, która doradzała jakiej muzyki słuchać podczas pracy. Sprawiedliwość Ariadna umie rozstrzygać sprawiedliwie spory między swoich przyjaciół. Przedstawia fakty i je analizuje. Przyjaciele doradzali jej by poszła na prawo, jednak Ariadnę bardziej kręciło dziennikarstwo. W domu jednak, kłótnie z bratem rozstrzyga normalnie wcale nie zamyka go w szafie ;_;. Brat biegnie do mamy, skarży na nią, ona zaprzecza itd. Języki obce Japoński Ariadna dzięki swojej siostrze ciotecznej, zainteresowała się kulturą Japonii. Fascynował ją ich język. Postanowiła się go uczyć. Rodzice zapisali ją do specjalnej szkoły, gdzie uczyli Japońskiego. Aria jednak, szybko z niej zrezygnowała, ponieważ miała za mało czasu, by uczyć się, aż czterech języków. Nauczyciele, nauczyli ją jednak podstawowych zwrotów po japońsku, niektórych nazw kolorów i nazwy rzeczy. Ariadna do tej pory interesuje się Japonią. Czasami oglądała anime i to w dzięki nim zapamiętywała niektóre słowa. Angielski Ariadna od gimnazjum dopiero, zaczęła uczyć się języka angielskiego. Rozumie jego podstawowe słówka, ale jeśli chodzi o dłuższe zdania, nie idzie jej najlepiej. W ostatniej klasie gimnazjum, została poproszona o przetłumaczenie listu na język polski przez swoją siostrę cioteczną. Ariadna z początku radziła sobie doskonale, jednak palnęła coś..co zmieniło jej ocenę z angielskiego. :Co było napisane: Are you studying? :Ariadna: Masz stadninę?;-;Oglądałam kabaret i oto efekty :D Potem Ariadna zorientowała się co właśnie palnęła. Z siostrą cioteczną śmiały się dobre z 30 min. Ariadna ma głównie problem z czasem Present Simple i Present Continuous Musiałam coś wymyślić x.x Od czasu do czasu tłumaczyła tacie różne artykuły po angielsku, już uważając na to co mówi. Inne języki obce Ariadna oczywiście nie skończyła tylko na języku angielskim i japońskim. W liceum postanowiła uczyć się francuskiego, co średnio jej szło. Do niemieckiego miała pewien niedosyt, mimo, że w gimnazjum miała z niego piątkę cii..;-; Koleżanka ze szkoły namawiała ją, by poszła razem z nią na kurs języka hiszpańskiego. Ariadna nie miała jednak zbyt tyle czasu, by podołać, aż tylu językom na raz. Wybrała więc tylko te najważniejsze i jeden dodatkowo. Zna poszczególne słówka z''' rosyjskiego przez wycieczkę szkolną.., ale by mówić nim perfekcyjnie to nie ma mowy. AntytalentGotowanie Tak na prawdę Ariadna w ogóle nie potrafi gotować. Potrafi nawet spalić kisiel bez szczegółów..;-; Mimo tego, uwielbia sama sobie przyrządzać coś do jedzenia, a jest niejadkiem. W kuchni potrafi spędzać ponad godzinę, by zrobić sobie niezwykłą kanapkę. W gazetach często dodają przepisy na różne potrawy. Na swoje nieszczęście Ariadna postanowiła przyrządzić...kurczaka w panierce. Skończyło to się dymem w całej kuchni. Cały dzień potem chodziła zła. Jej ciocia - Kajol, postanowiła trochę ją poduczyć. Zaczęły od prostych dań, aż przeszły do tych bardziej zaawansowanych. W końcu nie wstydziła się już gotować przy znajomych. Mimo braku talentu do gotowania, była często proszona o upieczenie ciasta na wywiadówki. Jak się domyślacie robił to jej dziadek, który jest cukiernikiem. Co jest jeszcze dziwne, Ariadna mimo braku umiejętności gotowania, najwięcej czasu spędza w kuchni, robiąc sobie niezwykłą kanapkę. Jednym z marzeniem Ariadny jest występ w programie kulinarnym. Od czasu kiedy Kaloj nauczyła ją gotować, Aria potrafi już wiele. Często gotowała coś dla siebie i brata na obiad frytki z zamrażalki ;U. Kiedy były u niej koleżanki zawsze starała się, by coś dla nich zrobić. Raz wyszły jej wyśmienite naleśniki a tan rly nie umiem naleśników XD. Kisiel robiła od czasu do czasu, bo dokładnie pamiętała co z nim się kiedyś stało. Ariadna nie jest aż tak utalentowana, sądzi jednak, że gotuje coraz lepiej. Biologia i geografia Ariadna od zawsze miała zamiłowanie do biologi i geografii. Były to jedyne przedmioty, których z chęcią uczyła się w szkole jak i w domu. Dobrze orientuje się w terenie, więc to ją zawsze brano na spacery rodzinne po górach. Jadąc na wakacje, jako jedyna potrafiła dobrze czytać mapę, również zagraniczną. Od niej spisywano prace domowe z biologi i geografii Co za nieuki..xd Biologia sama wchodzi jej do głowy, jak i geografia. Przeczyta jedno zdanie i od razu potrafi zapamiętać zagadnienie. Nie musi więc spędzać tyle czasu na nauce tych dwóch przedmiotów. Pod koniec gimnazjum, dostała nagrodę z biologi za zajęcie 2. miejsca w konkursie czego się nie spodziewała. Sport Ariadna, mimo swojego lenistwa, lubi czasami wyjść i pobiegać. Rano oczywiście robi to niechętnie, ale wieczorem owszem. W czasach szkolnych lubiła grać w siatkówkę. Był to jej ulubiony sport. Zawsze wybierali ją do wystawiania. Nie przepada za piłką nożną, jednak jej tata pfpf ;-; zabierał ją na mecze. Aria potrafi świetnie pływać. Nie chodziła na zawody z pływania, tylko dlatego, że nauczyciel za nią nie przepadał no co? ;-; prawda.. Śpiew Ariadna nie lubi swojego śpiewu tak na prawdę, jednak inni często go komplementują jako "anielski" Haha;-;. Nigdy nie śpiewa przy kimś chyba, że są to dla niej bliskie osoby i się nie krępuje. Jeśli ktoś chce, by mu coś zaśpiewała za pewne spotka się z jej irytacją. Ariadna po prostu nie lubi śpiewać i dalej będzie uważała, że nie umie bo nie umiemxd Fotografia Ariadna od niedawna interesuje się fotografią. Na urodziny dostała aparat i chciała go jakoś wykorzystać. Początkowo jej zdjęcia, nie były jakieś wspaniałe. Od czasu do czasu cykała też sobie zdjęcia pff, nie sweet fociexd Pewnego razu, właśnie cyknęła sobie fotkę, telefonem jej cioci - Kajol. Potem ciągle jej wmawiała, że pięknie podkreśliła tym swój błękitny kolor oczu. Aria zawsze zaprzeczała, bo ta fotka była "o tak sobie". Wtedy ją olśniło. Postanowiła pokazać piękno kucyka w naturalnym środowisku. Zdjęcia były tylko i wyłącznie dla niej i nikomu jak na razie nie chce ich pokazywać. Informatyka Ariadna mimo ciągłych problemów z laptopem, dość dobrze zna się na informatyce. Sur często prosiła ją o rady, gdy coś jej nie działało. Sama prosi i tak o rady Pandemonium'a, jeśli chodzi o uszkodzony sprzęt. Z ciocią Kajol, kiedyś rozłożyły cały komputer, by znaleźć dla nich potrzebną część. Potem jednak miały problem ze złożeniem go. Zrobiły to tak jak umiały, bo komputer i tak szedł na złom. W klasie liceum, na swoim profilu jako jedyna z klasy potrafiła bez problemu obsługiwać..WordPada. Latanie thumb|Latając w dzieńAriadna jak na pegaza radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Nie jest tak bardzo utalentowana, jednak kiedy potrzeba umie wznieść się wysoko w chmury. Najbardziej uwielbia latać nocą. Wzbija się wysoko w chumury i obserwuje wszystko z góry. Bardzo lubi patrzeć na księżyc, leżąc na chmurze. Ariadna ma częste bóle swoich skrzydeł. Jako mały źrebak latała częściej, jednak w okresach dojrzałości już nie. Zapisała się na siłownie, by popracować nad skrzydłami oraz swoją formą kondycja zjechana ; - ; Gra na skrzypach Ariadna w czasach gimnazjum uczyła się gry na skrzypcach. Nauka nie szła jej na początku dobrze, ponieważ nauczyciel, który ją uczył ciągle na nią krzyczał, aż Ariadna się przeniosła do innego nauczycielka. Ten, był dla niej wyrozumiały i potrafiła się czegoś nauczyć. Musiała jednak zrezygnować, gdyż nie mogła ogarnąć nauki w szkole i gry na skrzypcach. Do tej pory zna kilka ładnych melodii, ale czy je zagra to już zależy od jej kopytek. Wyliczanie deltyXD Ariadna nie znosi matematyki, jednak jak ktoś kiedyś powiedział: :'''Ktoś: Jak nie wiesz co liczyć..licz deltę. Od tego czasu Ariadna z nudów oblicza sobie deltę. Jest to jedyny wzór, z którego korzysta bez ściągania XD. Bywa, że delta jej się śni po nocach ;-;. Mimo nienawiści do matematyki i niechęci do niej Aria lubi liczyć deltę. Uczy tego swojego brata, bo przecież wzór '-b² - 4ac' jest banalnyNo a jaki. Mike jednak patrzy na Ariadnę wtedy jak na uczonego filozofa, którego nikt nie rozumiał. Relacje miłosne Pierwsze zauroczenie Jeśli chodzi o relacje miłosne, Ariadna nigdy się nie zakochała, ale tylko zauroczyła. Ariadna nie jest stała w uczuciachZauroczenia szybko mi mijają, zakochania zależy, od małego nie miała do niej szczęścia. Pierwszy raz zauroczyła się w gimnazjum. Podobał jej się ogier, który na początku jej bardzo dokuczał. Na każdej przerwie walczyła z nim na słowa. Były to przeważnie obelgi. Z biegiem czasu ogier poprzestał na obelgach, a zaczął z Ariadną rozmawiać jak koleżanka z kolegą. Jednak, zaprosił ją na spacer pod pretekstem projektu szkolnego. Ariadna odrzuciła propozycję. Jak się potem okazało, zakochał się w niej. Nie zdał jednak do następnej klasy loserxd. Ariadnie było go szkoda, mimo, iż nie odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Kilka tygodni później doszło do niej, że on jej jednak też się podobałKufa, jakie to skomplikowane ;_; Zaczęła odczuwać niechęć do chłopców. Niechęć do miłości Od tej pory, każda próba swatki jej koleżanek z pewnymi ogierami kończyła się dla nich i dla ogierów źle. Inne klacze już w ostatnim roku gimnazjum, miały swoich "partnerów", jednak Ariadna wolała robić inne rzeczy. Jednakże, zawsze doradzała koleżankom, gdy te miały'' "złamane serca". Potrafiła je wtedy wysłuchać i sprawić, by zapomniały o tym co się wydarzyło. Jednak jak to każda klacz, lubi podryw i nie ukrywa tego, ale jeśli chodzi o coś więcej to nie ma mowy. Aria ma silną wolę i panuje nad sobąNo taaak, jak pisiałam fabułę na MLP to laptop odmówił kur.. posłuszeństwa i tak jakby "sam" upadł na podłogę xd Podrywana w restauracji "Loża" od czasu do czasu odpowiada na zaczepki. Pewnego nie pięknego dnia, poznała swojego sąsiada i zaczął się jej podobać. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, gdyż obiecała sobie już nigdy się nie zakochać itp. Prosiła ich, by wybili jej go z głowy Nie dosłownie..;-; Ariadna, nie wierzy w prawdziwą miłość Co to? ;-; nanan.. Dla niej liczy się uczciwość, dobroć, śmiech, szczodrość, lojalność i zrozumienie. Ariadna jest jednak pieszczoszką i lubi się tulić. Nie ważne czy to klacz czy ogier. Tuli z zaskoczenia, ale tylko osoby z "Loży". Prawdziwa miłość Ariadna po poznaniu Loży czuła się jak ktoś ważny. Pewnego dnia wpadła na Jake, przyjaciela właśnie z Loży. Potem on czekał na nią po pracy. Oboje spotykali się osobno, co nie znaczy, że zapomnieli całkowicie o Loży. Kiedy to rozmawiali z Marcepan i Lamb oni zajmowali się sobą. Po jakimś czasie Jake zaczął do Ariadny coś czuć. Nie był pewien, czy ona również. Wstydził się to powiedzieć, gdyż wiedział, że Ariadna nie jest "chętna do tworzenia związku". On jednak marzył o niej Zabio mnie ; -; Kiedy tylko widział Ariadne koło innego ogiera stawał się zazdrosny. W końcu nie dawał rady i poprosił ją o spotkanie. Tam wyznał co czuje. Ariadna miała minę WTF ZIĄ D: dość zaskoczoną, jednak po chwili oznajmiła "Ja Ciebie też <3". Zostali parą, oboje są ze sobą szczęśliwi. Ariadna wprowadziła się do Jake'a, jednak jego mieszkanie było za małe, więc poszli do apartamentu Arii. Tam żyli sobie normalnie, aż do chwili kiedy Jake się jej oświadczył. Ślub nastąpił dość szybko, a potem przyszła na świat ich córka Sissi. Rodzina i krewni Relacje z rodzicami Z ojcem Można powiedzieć, że Ariadna i jej ojciec Caleb, są w ''drobnym konflikcie. Ojciec jako nauczyciel bardzo dba o dyscyplinę w domu i czasami jest surowy dla córki. Dla Ariadny ojciec jest jednym z "realiów", przez które ma same kłopoty. Zdarzyło jej się płakać przez niego. Ma jej też za złe, że nie jest tak wysportowanaMoja wina, że mam dysplazję... Caleb jednak od zawsze starał się dbać o córkę, gdy była potrzeba zostawał przy niej w szpitalu. Oboje mają zamiłowanie do gier komputerowych i lubią oderwać się od rzeczywistości. Mają bardzo podobny gust, kulinarny, muzyczny jak i oboje nie lubią zakupów. Co jest dziwne w takim przypadku.Żeby córka miała gust po ojcu.. Często narzekają mamie, że ona chodzi po wielu sklepach i tak nic nie kupi, a oni wejdą do jednego i mają to, czego szukali. Wprawia ich to też w śmiech i żartują z tego. Caleb czasami drażni się z córką: Caleb: ..i tak zostaniesz starą panną z kotami XD Aria jednak wie, że ojciec tylko sobie żartuje oby xd. Ojciec zawsze stara się, by Ariadna robiła wszystko to, co on każe. Często nią manipuluje. Z matką W przeciwieństwie do relacji z ojcem, Ariadna dość dobrze potrafi dogadać się z matką. Rozmawia z nią dobrze, jednak przez jej kłótliwy charakter, podnosi ona głos na córkę, czym Ariadna odpowiada tym samym. Zdarzyło się Ariadnie przez matkę płakać, gdyż często ma do niej pretensje, że nic nie robi. Alison jednak bardzo kocha córkę i zawsze o nią dba. Kiedy to Ariadna była w szpitalu, jednorożka była przy niej i trzymała ją na duchu. Obie mają inne gusty, więc gdy tylko przychodzi czas na nowe ubrania, dochodzi między nimi do sprzeczek. Ariadna nie lubi z mamą chodzić na zakupy, jeśli chodzi o kupienie nowego ciucha. Jak Aria coś wybierze, Alison od razu znajdzie coś, by skrytykować, a jak znajdzie coś ona, Aria wybrzydza. Relacje z innymi członkami rodziny Relacje z bratem thumb|Taki niewinny Aria i jej brat Mike, nie lubią zbytnio swojego towarzystwa. Zawsze znajdą jakąś pierdołę, by się pokłócić. Jak to rodzeństwo, Mike zawsze był oczkiem w głowie rodziców, przez co Ariadnie czasami było przykro i strzelała fochy. Gdy Aria była w podstawówce, brat miał wtedy zaledwie 4 latka. Rysował jej po zeszytach i książkach, co bardzo ją drażniło. W gimnazjum było najgorzej. Ariadna za wszelką cenę starała się, by uciec od brata i mieć spokój. Zamykała się w pokoju, gdy tylko wracał z dworu. Krzyczała na niego, gdy ten jej przeszkadzał. Ariadna czasami przez brata zaczyna płakać, bo ten jej nie słucha i robi co mu się żywnie podoba jak są sami w domu. Mimo tego, Ariadna i Mike pomagają sobie nawzajem. Ariadna będąc na studiach, uczyła się w Canterlocie z dala od rodziny. Brata nie widziała dość długo. Ona, tak jak i on zaczęli za sobą tęsknić, więc gdy tylko zbliżały się wakacje, a Ariadna odwiedziła Ponyville, brat chciał na kilka tygodni zamieszkać ze starszą siostrą. Ariadna oczywiście się zgodziła. Dzięki podróży do Canterlotu, Mike zainteresował się historią i wiedział już, że zostanie archeologiem w przyszłości, dzięki Ariadnie. Relacje z ciocią Kajol Ariadna i jej ciocia są jak starsze siostry. Kajol, jest najmłodszą siostrą jej mamy Alison. Ma również czerwoną grzywę, więc raz zrobiła Ariadnie czerwone pasemka. Jak się okazało, nie był to zbyt dobry pomysł (nie chce wiedzieć, co myśleli o mnie nauczyciele). To ona nauczyła Ariadnę gotować. Kajol, zainspirowała Ariadnę i to dzięki niej błękitna pegazica polubiła Japonię. Razem oglądały filmy, najczęściej były to horrory i komedie oraz serial, do którego obie mają zamiłowanie. Ich charaktery są bardzo podobne, lecz różnią się jednym. Kajol nie jest, aż tak leniwa jak Ariadna. Relacje z ciocią Silver Spanner Ariadna ze swoją ciocią Silver Spanner jest w bardzo zwięzłych relacjach. Kiedyś pegazica działała jej na nerwy, mając zły wpływ na jej dzieci - Vanillę Heart i Windstorm'a. Ariadna z nocy wychodziła z siostrzeńcami na podwórko i tam się z nimi bawiła (ninja ;- ; ). Potem miała od cioci naganą. Ariadna jednak dorosła i miała inne problemy. Zwracała się z nimi od razu do cioci. Ona ją wysłuchała i dawała potrzebne i trafne rady. Kiedy Ariadna wyjechała do liceum w Canterlocie z ciocią rozmawiała mniej i niestety nadal tak jest. Widują się głównie w święta. Relacje z ciocią Gold Mellow Relacje z tą ciocią były zawsze dla Ariadny dziwne. Nie widywala jej często, jednak ciocia zawsze jej dawała to, czego chce. Gold ma swoją własną firmę, którą prowadzi ze szwagierką. Ariadna często tam pomagała w ramach praktych w liceum. Głównie w dni przedsiębiorczości. Z ciocią w ogóle się nie kłóciła. Miała jednak żal, że rzadko ciocię widywała. Relacje z siostrą cioteczną Vanillą Heart Mimo, iż Ariadna jest o wiele starsza od Vanilli, swojej młodszej siostry ciotecznej, bardzo szybko złapały wspólny język. W każde wakacje, Aria jechała do niej i jej brata - Windstorm'a, by wspólnie je spędzić. Vanilla podziwia Arię za jej talent za co?xd artystyczny, a pegazica rysuje dla niej dużo rysunków, które potem są na ścianie w pokoju Vanilli kradziej ;-; Oczywiście, pogrywały także na komputerze a jakże zmieniając się co kilka godz. xd godzinę. W ogóle się nie kłóciły. Razem robiły babeczki, różnie ciasta z pomocą dziadka, tylko raz im nie wyszło spaliło się...cii xd Vanilla Heart jest jednym z członków rodziny u Ariadny, z którą bardzo dobrze się dogaduje. Relacje z bratem ciotecznym Windstorm'em Relacje z Windstorm'em nie są, aż tak fascynujące, prócz tego, że Ariadna grała z nim we wszystkie możliwe gry. Młody jednorożec i Aria potrafili tak się zagrać, że zapominali o rzeczywistości. Aria, owszem lubi grać w gry, ale, by zapomnieć o otaczającym świecie musi ją bardzo wciągnąć gra. Lubili także "grzebać" po komputerach, tzn. bawić się programowaniem. Potem się nie dziwić, że komputer nie chodził. Odwalali różne żarty, wymyślali także głupie piosenki dla zabawy. Kiedy Ariadna podrosła kontakty z nim zanikły i Windstorm widywał się tylko z Mike'm. Aria często godziła spory między rodzeństwem - Windstorm'em, a Vanillą Heart. Jake Coffee - mąż Pierwsze spotkanie Ariadna i Jake poznali się w barze, "Loża" poprzez rywalizację. Stało się to pod koniec tygodnia, w porze porannej, gdzie to właśnie przywożono dostawę. Jake razem z innymi ogierami przywieźli zapasy kawy. Ariadna miała je odebrać i zanieść do kawiarni. Jako, że pegazica była leniwa, postanowiła wykorzystać swoją płeć Nie odbierzcie tego źle xd Przez chwilę poflirtowała z ogierami, a oni zgodzili się zanieść towar nana do kawiarni. W tym czasie, Jake chwalił się jak on to pije dużo kawy oraz, że na pewno nikt go w tym nie pobije. Ariadna słysząc to, natychmiast odwróciła się do młodego ogiera i zaczęła z nim dyskusję. Twierdziła, że jako kelnerka zna wszystkie rodzaje kawy i pije codziennie po kilka razem z przyjaciółkami. Jake uważnie przyglądał się błękitnej pegazicy. W końcu doszło do tego, że Ariadna wyzwała Jake'a na pojedynek, kto wypije więcej kawy jestem szalona. Rywalizacja i przyjaźń Następnego dnia, Jake i Ariadna spotkali się w tej samej kawiarni. Sur i Lodestar przyszły, by dopingować pegazicę. Całą drogę powtarzała, że się nie podda jakiemuś ogierowi. Jake przyszedł całkowicie wyluzowany, a Ariadna, aż rwała się do zwycięstwa. Inny kelner wszystko przygotował i zaczęła się rywalizacja. Po 10 minutach oboje wypyli tyle samo kawy, została im jedna. Ariadna i Jake mieli już dość, ale wzięli ostatni łyk i oboje padli. Lodestar i Sur chwilę stały i ogłosiły werdykt, że jest remis mam Déjà vu ;-; . Nawet jeśli chcieli, by wypić jeszcze jedną, nie daliby rady. Oboje się ze sobą zgodzili, iż remis pffxd. Od tamtej pory Jake, zaczynał pieszczotliwie nazywać Ariadnę kelnereczką. Ariadna polubiła Jake i na odwrót. Oboje spotykali się barze "Loża" i nie tylko. Swoim wielbieniem do kawy dzielili się z innymi mieszkańcami w Canterlocie, dzięki czemu w barze było więcej klientów. Czasami ją podrywał, a ona jak nie panowała nad sobą przypominam, historia z laptopem odpowiadała na zaczepki. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że się przyjaźnią. Ariadna przez swój waleczny charakter, lubiła się z nim zakładać, jak dotąd, nigdy nie przegrała surprise ;-; . Zagłębianie relacji thumb|right|Jake alikorn ;-; Jednak ich relacja..zaczęła się zgłębiać, kiedy to zostali "shippowani" przez Sur. Zaczęli spotykać się osobno. Arię, w Jake ujęło to, że przy niej był bardzo otwarty. Zaczęli rozmawiać bardzo szczerze ze sobą. Nie wiadomo kiedy i jakim cudem, do obu z nich doszło, że są sobie przeznaczeniJedno słowo: K.R.A.K.E.R.S.Y. W końcu Jake przełamał się i wyznał jej miłość. Aria była zmieszana tym początkowo, ale uczucie odwzajemniała O, mam krakersy..;'D. Oboje byli szczęśliwi. Tak oto Jake na Arię wołał myszko, a ona na niego kotku.''http://imageshack.us/scaled/large/843/9rel.png Ogier się do niej wprowadził. Po roku znajomości on jej się oświadczył i odbyło się wesele, a pół roku później na świat przyszła ich córka Sissi. Konflikty w związku Oboje czasami potrafią się ostro pokłócić. Kiedy to jeszcze ogier mieszkał u Ariadny, pegazica często na niego krzyczała, że jest bałaganiarzem. On natomiast był zazdrosny.. W restauracji podrywały ją inne ogiery, na szcżęście Ariadna wszystko olewała. Natomiast jako dzienniakarka, w pracy dużo ogierów chciało się z nią umówić haha. Jake'a to drażniło. Ufał jednak swojej partnerce i na odwrót. Ariadna wiedziała, że miał kiedyś złamane serce i nie chciala ona do tego doprowadzić. Wie, że ogier ją bardzo kocha tęcza, dzie jesteś jak jesteś poczebna xd Sissi - córka Ariadna i Sissi są w typowej relacji - matka i córka. Jednak to co je łączy, nie pojmie nawet Jake. Są bardzo thumb|Ariadna i Sissi blisko związane, a Ariadna pokochała klaczkę od razu jak przyszła na świat. Oddała jej cały swój czas, by dobrze się rozwijała. Kiedy Sissi poszła już do przedszkola, Aria bała się, że sobie nie poradzi. Jej obawy jednak nie były słuszne. Sissi jest bardzo towarzyską klaczą i od razu znalazła koleżankę. Aria mogła wrócić wtedy do pracy. Sissi bardzo szanuje swoją matkę. Jednak nic nie wiedziała o akcji z przed lat "Solidarność z Sur". Kiedy Dreams jej o tym opowiedziała, Sissi krzyczała, że nienawidzi matki. Potem jednak ze łzami w oczach ją przepraszała. Klacze bardzo dobrze ze sobą rozmawiają. Aria chce być dla niej nie tylko jak matka, która daje zakazy itp. Ale również przyjaciółką. Relacje z babciami Relacje z babcią Megi Babcia Megi jest mamą, ojca Ariadny. To ona pierwsza zauważyła u pegazicy dysplazję. W podstawówce Ariadna po szkole zawsze chodziła do babci na ciepłe obiady, gdyż po urodzeniu jej brata, mama nie miała czasu, by gotować. U niej również odrabiała lekcje. Nie lubiła tego, gdyż babcia bardzo naciskała na matematykę, a Ariadna gardzi tym przedmiotem nie lubi tego przedmiotu. Ariadna z babcią zawsze rozmawia na wszystkie tematy. Zdarzyło im się raz pokłócić, jednak szybko się pogodziły. Babcia i Mike mieli więcej sporów. Po przyprowadzeniu ogiera do domu, skarżyła Ariadnie jaki on był niegrzeczny i prosiła o przekazanie temu tacie. Pegazica była chamska i to robiła huehue. Z babcią kilka razy jeździła za granicę Equestrii i tam poznawała różne języki. Relacje z babcią Charlotte Babcia Charlotte jest mamą, matki Ariadny. Z nią relacje są dość różniące się niż z babcią Megi. Ją Ariadna odwiedzała dość rzadko, ze względu na duże odległości. Zawsze jednak kiedy to nocowała u Kajol, babcia robiła różne przysmaki i chciała, żeby wnuczka zostawała dłużej. Było to w rok szkolny i Ariadna mogła tylko dwa dni zostawać. Lubiła z babcią i Kajol odwiedzać innych członków rodziny w innych miastach, np w Manehattanie. Taka zwykła pegazica jak Ariadna z Ponyville, nie zbyt dobrze czuła się w wielkim mieście. Kajol jednak miała zamiar tu studiować kulturoznawstwo i znała już trochę to miasto. Po powrocie babcia zawsze zapraszała wnuki na wspólny posiłek. Relacje z kucykami Relacje z Emily Ariadna i Emily były dwiema przyjaciółkami ze szkoły, jednak zakolegowały się dopiero w gimnazjum. Od razu znalazły wspólne zainteresowania. Obie paliły nienawiścią do matematyki, jednak to zawsze Aria była gorsza. Mimo, iż uczyła się u babci, w spokoju i ciszy, lepsze oceny z matematyki miała Emily, ponieważ zawsze podpowiadała jej Maya, koleżanka z tyłu ławki. Miały taką samą grupę. Arii to jednak nie przeszkadzało, nie chciała być zazdrosna o takie coś, jednak kiedy to Emily zaczęła jej wmawiać, że jest o wszystko zazdrosna i nie ma czasu dla siebie, Aria zaprzestała z nią kontakt przez kilka miesięcy. Ona i Maya spędzały ze sobą czas, a na Emily nie zwracała uwagi. Było jej jednak szkoła przyjaciółki. Nie sądziła, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego. W końcu Aria i Emily przeprowadziły poważną rozmowę. Emily zrozumiała, że Aria nie jest chorobliwie zazdrosna. Ich kontakty się polepszyły. Kiedy Emily znalazła sobie chłopaka, Aria miła na niego oko. Od razu, gdy zaczął podrywać ją, pod nieobecność Emily, wiedziała co ma robić. Emily po dowiedzeniu się prawdy, od razu z nim zerwała. Miała jednak wsparcie Arii. Potem wymyśliły ''piękną zemstę. Ogier, z którym chodziła Emily, chodził również do równoległej klasy. Na lekcji wychowania fizycznego, Aria specjalnie zgłosiła nieprzygotowanie i przez nieuwagę nauczyciela wślizgnęła się do męskiej szatni. Zamieniła nazwy wszystkich numerów telefonów, byłego Emily Historię wymyślam, żeby nie było, że wchodzę do szatni męskiej ;-; Ale, żeby kuce miały telefony? Po udanej akcji przyjaciółki wybrały się na spacer. Emily jednak, kiedy to Ariadna była w szpitalu mało się nią interesowała. Po powrocie, mało co odwiedzała i pisała od czasu do czasu. Kontakty zaczęły zanikać. W wakacje zostały tylko troszkę odbudowane. W liceum Ariadna zaczęła kolegować się z innymi klaczami. Emily natomiast nawet jej nie powiedziała, że zakolegowała się z Ami. Pegazica jednak się tym nie przejęła, ponieważ Kajol dała jej dobre rady, by takie jak ona lepiej olać. Przyjaźń ich się skończyła, pozostały jedynie w dobrych relacjach, a Aria zaprzyjaźniła się z koleżanką z osiedla. Po akcji z Emily Ariadna w ogóle przestała się nią interesować. Dowiedziała się, że Emily od samego początku ich przyjaźni..ciągle kłamała i wolała nie mieć z nią już do czynienia. Obecnie Emily i Ariadna odzywają się do siebie tylko w sprawie lekcji. Denerwuje ją jednak to, że Emily chce za dużo wiedzieć i z chęcią wylałaby jej na głowę gorącą wodę c;. Lodestar Secret thumb|right|Od lewej - [[Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise i Ariadna]]Jak już wspomniano wiele razy, Ariadna i Lodestar bardzo dobrze się znają. Poznały się w pobliskim barze mlecznym. Ariadna, ze względu na to, że była kelnerką, jeszcze na studiach, obsłużyła jednorożca. Przez nieuwagę pegazicy, wylała na Lodestar jogurt mleczny. Klacze rozpoczęły poważną dyskusję, ponieważ Lodestar jest porządnym jednorożcem i nie lubi ubrudzić się w miejscu publicznym Przepraszam, Dainavo :3 Ariadna, jak to Ariadna, trochę nie rozumiała Lodestar, ponieważ to był tylko jogurt, a ona zrobiła z tego poważną dyskusję. W końcu pegazica miała dość poważnej rozmowy, bo nie jest w żadnym stopniu poważna i odpowiedziała Lodestar żartem. Obie klacze popatrzyły na siebie i zaczęły się śmiać. Usiadły i zaczęły rozmawiać. Mijały sekundy, minuty, aż w końcu ze dwie godziny. Klacze w swoim towarzystwie bardzo dobrze się czuły i się rozumiały. Co kilka dni, Ariadna spotykała Lodestar Secret w barze, aż doszło do tego, że zaprzyjaźniły się. Ale nie tylko one. Wcześniej, doszło jeszcze parę kucyków i spotykali się w barze codziennie. Czasami poza miastem. Lodestar i Ariadna, dzielą się ze sobą faktami ze swojego życia, podczas rozmowy. Obie, są też rozrywkowe, potwierdza to fakt, kiedy, opóźniły przyjazd księcia do Canterlotu zagadując go głupotami Czemu mnie to śmieszy?!;-;xd. Ariadna i Lodestar, również razem rywalizują jak i spiskują. Raz doszło do tego, że zmówiły się przeciwko całej paczce, by pokazać, że potrafią napisać artykuły na medal. Lodestar lubi rozmawiać z Ariadną na tematy polityczne i lokalne. Obie popierają gorliwie Lunę, a nie przepadają za rządami Celestii. Pegazica pierwsza poznała i przeczytała projekt Lodestar o jej książce. Jednorożec od czasu do czasu, poprawia literówki w jeszcze nieoblikowanych artykułach Ariadny, a pegazicy zdarza się poprawić drobnostkę w pisanych przez Lodestar książkach. Lodestar i Ariadna są w dobych kontaktach nadal, według Arii nic się nie zmieniło. Lodestar zawsze znajdzie coś do poprawienia w artykułach pegazicy, a Aria czasami zastąpi ją w jej obowiązkach kandydatury xd . Przywoływanie duchów Oba kucyki wierzą w zjawiska paranormalne, więc Ariadna pewnego dnia zaproponowała Lodestar wspólne wywoływanie duchów. Jednorożec zaczął jednak odmawiać, a Ariadnie było przez to trochę przykro, bo liczyła na Lodestar. Przekonała jednak ją, by przystąpić do rytuału. Lodestar znała trochę jego zasady, gdyż jej matka dawniej wywoływała duchy. Zaczęła się ciemna, jesienna noc. Krople deszczu stukały o szybę, wiatr poruszał gałęzie drzew, dając złowrogi szum. Ariadna jednak ani trochę nie wykazywała, że się boi, jednak w środku czuła niepokój. Widziała, że Lodestar, aż drżała ze strachu. Jednorożec wymyślał przeróżne preteksty, by wywinąć się z tego, jednak Aria za każdym mówiła, żeby była bardziej odważna. Głos w myślał mówił jej jednak, że to może nie być zbyt dobry pomysł. Kucyki złączyły kopytka jak to nakazała Lodestar i zaczęły przywoływać ducha. Ariadna była w pełni skupiona, gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk Lodestar, która, aż podskoczyła. Pegazica wpadła w panikę i zaczęła drzeć się jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili okazało się, że... to ratlerek Lodestar podszedł do niej i polizał jej kopytko. Ariadna uspokoiła się, jednak tym razem zaczęła głośno się śmiać. Jednorożec jej tłumaczył, że ma być to tajemniczy nastrój i te pee .. Po chwili klacze chciały wrócić do rytuału, jednak Ariadna nie mogła opanować śmiechu. Lodestar również nie była skupiona. Aria w końcu się opanowała i spojrzała pytająco na Lodestar i zapytała jakiego ducha w ogóle przywołują. Lodestar opowiedziała jej, że będąc dzieckiem zapytała dziadka co jest po śmierci, a dziadek obiecał jej żartobliwie, że gdy umrze, to przyjdzie do niej jako duch i powie jej co jest na tamtym świecie. Ariadnie "zapaliła się lampeczka"I have new idea!;-;. Uznała wywoływanie ducha dziadka za świetny pomysł, ale Lodestar, która była już blada ze strachu odmówiła. Plan wywoływania ducha nie wypalił. Lodestar następnego dnia była bardzo zmęczona, jak i Ariadna. Pegazica domyślała się, że jednorożec nie zmrużył oka tamtej nocy. Aria nie była lepsza - całą noc obserwowała pokój, nasłuchiwała dziwnych odgłosów i podążała wzrokiem za każdym cieniem w strachu, że zobaczy ducha dziadka Lodestar. Sur Lucy Prise Sur Lucy Prise i Ariadna to dwie dobre przyjaciółki, również z baru mlecznego "Loża". Poznały się w weekend, gdy w barze przesiadywało mnóstwo ludzi. Ariadna nie miała wtedy łatwego zadania, nie nadążała nad zamówieniami. W kącie spostrzegła białą klacz, która wyczekuje na kelnera. Ariadna, mimo wielkiego ruchu w restauracji, podeszła do białego jednorożca i spytała się, co podać. Lucy spojrzała na Ariadnę. Od głowy po ogon jej się przyglądała. Zapytała się, czy od urodzenia ma dwukolorowy ogon. Ariadna, mimo, iż wiedziała, że czeka mnóstwo klientów, zagadała się z Sur. Dowiedziała się, że jednorożec, przepięknie rysuje i ma do tego prawdziwy talent. Ariadnie to bardzo zaimponowało, ponieważ sama nie potrafiła rysować. Po kilku dniach, Sur ponownie odwiedziła restaurację, "Lożę" i ponownie spotkała Ariadnę. Zaczęły rozmawiać, żartować, ponieważ miały podobne charaktery. Sur postanowiła poćwiczyć z Ariadną rysianie no, rysowanie, phi Prywatnie pokazała jej swoją galerię, która Ariadnie bardzo się spodobała. Pokazała jej jakich używa pędzli, jaki ma styl rysowania. Po kilku tygodniach, Ariadna poznała Lodestar Secret, więc "wielka trójca" przesiadywała w barze codziennie. Ariadna i Sur Prise uwielbiają razem się śmiać. Obie rozmawiają także bardzo szczerze i dużo o sobie wiedzą. Sur, jako jedyna uczy Ariadnę rysować i idzie jej coraz lepiej. Obie mają zwariowane i nienormalne pomysły, z których potrafią śmiać się godzinami. Nie sprzeczają się, a Sur pieszczotliwie nazywa Ariadnę gópek, a Ariadna, Sur montra lub odwrotnie. Raz doszło do tego, że Lamb Chop i Jake musieli rozpoznać która narysowała kucyka, ponieważ obie sądzą, że brzydko rysują. Sur najczęściej odwiedza Ariadnę. Czasami urządzają konkurs plucia XDXD na balkonie Ariadny, a czasami często na klatce. Biały jednorożec często męczy Ariadnę, wyliczaniem delty WTF ;-;Naśmiewają się z siebie, ale nie w złośliwy sposób. Ariadna: Haha, zepsułam znów laptopa ;-; Sur: Haha ;-; Inna wersja: Sur: Haha, boli mnie brzuszek ;-; Ariadna: Haha ;-; Look...so cute xd Nie zmienia to faktu, że Sur Lucy Prise jest jedyną klaczą, na którą pegazica jeszcze nigdy się nie zdenerwowała. Zdarzyło im się jednak pokłócić o drobnostki. Nie umiały wtedy pogodzić się same, więc ktoś z przyjaciół zmuszał je do rozmowy. Po krótkim czasie, klacze się godziły. Nie umieją się na siebie długo gniewać. Teraz ja przedstawię jak ja to wszystko odczułam...I tak nikogo to nie obchodziAriadna tuż po tym jak została dziewczyną Jake'a, relacje z Sur zaczęły stopniowo zanikać, gdyż wyjechała. Aria tęskniła za dawnymi rozmowami. Owszem, bardzo kochała Jake'a, jednak Sur była dla niej bardzo bliską osobą. Po powrocie jednorożki, Sur była cicha i mało się odzywała. Ariadna dowiedziała się, że często pisze ze Stride'm. Wiedziała co nieco i nie chciała im przeszkadzać w rozmowach, więc zajmowała się swoimi sprawami. Bolało ją to, że już nie umiała znalezć tematu do rozmowy ze Sur i ich rozmowy były krótkie lub w ogóle ich nie było. Kiedy do Sur miała trudny okres w życiu, Ariadna zawsze chciała dać jej rady. Często jednak jej nie było w Canterlocie A teraz sobie wyobraźcie.:Księżniczka Celestia (Dobra, jakiś tam szef z działu dziennikarstwa, nie księżniczka) to mój tata Xd Canterlot to laptop ;-;, a Ponyville to ogólnie mój dom ;x . Po jakiś czasie, Aria zrozumiała, że lepiej dać się wypłakać Sur. Ucieszyło ją to, kiedy już wszystko było w miarę dobrze, jednak pegazica obawia się, że znów kontakty zmaleją. Stara się częściej przychodzić do "Loży", tym razem ze swoją małą córeczką. Zaklęcie przywiązania Po dołączeniu do grona Loży, Ariadna znalazła swoją pierwszą prawdziwą przyjaciółkę, Sur. Spędzała z nią codziennie mnóstwo czasu, właściwie tyle samo czasu, co z Lodestar. Z jednrożką był jednak problem, gdyż Lodestar trwała w przeświadczeniu, że przyjaciół nie ma i żaden kucyk na razie nie jest jej na tyle bliski, aby osiągnąć miano przyjaciela. Ariadnie było przykro z tego powodu, gdyż Lodestar była jej bardzo bliska. Jak się okazało dla Sur też. Obie klaczki kombinowały więc razem jak dostać się do serduszka fioletowej jednorożki. Ariadna miała spotkać się z Sur po południu i iść na drinka;U do kawiarenki poplotkować. Sur się jednak spóźniała. W tym czasie Aria: nakarmiła Cookiego, obejrzała Rozmowy w Canterlocie, Księżniczka Luna i partnerzy, Dzień Dobry Ponyville jakiś serial, zjadła obiad. Sur nadal nie było. Biała jednorożka nagle wbiegła do domu z prędkością światła wywracając lampę Arii ojojoj. Sur zaczęła opowiadać, że będąc w sklepie podsłuchała rozmowę dwóch jednorożców, jak mówiły o zaklęciu przywiązania. Dowiedziała się, że owe zaklęcie zbliżyło do siebie dwa kuce tak, że były razem, aż do śmierci. Brzmiało to z lekka niebezpiecznie, jednak Sur od razu skojarzyła tą sytuację z Lodestar. Ariadna od razu złapała Sur i obie klaczki pobiegły do biblioteki. Biblioteka była dość blisko. Sur i Aria zaczęły przeszukiwać całą bibliotekę. Kiedy Sur szukała zaklęcia w dziale "Przyjaźń i miłość", Ariadna weszła do działu "Zaklęcia wiecznej przyjaźni"co. W końcu Ariadna znalazła nazwę zaklęcia i zaczęła czytać jego opis na głos: Ten kto zaklęcia używa, łączy swe serca i umysły z kucykiem pożądanym, a następnie tworzy się więź nierozłączalna. Kuce zaczęły się ekscytować tą treścią, uznały, że jest to na pewno metafora nawiązująca do zaklęcia zaprzyjaźnienia i zrozumienia. thumb|left|SurAriiStarKlaczki pędem pobiegły do Lodestar. Ona w tym czasie nie robiła nic ciekawego, więc przyjęła ciepło Arię i Sur. Poszły do wielkiego salony, i Lodestar niczego nie podejrzewając wykonała polecenie Sur "NIE RUSZAJ SIĘ". Ariadna stanęła obok Lodestar, a Sur rzuciła na wszystkie trzy zaklęcie. W pewnej chwili nastała cisza. Po woli kuce zaczęły otwierać oczy i już było widać, że coś jest nie tak. Trzy kuce zamieniły się w jednego. Wszystkie trzy były przerażone tą sytuacją. Szybko pobiegłt do biblioteki. Tam przerażone kopały w tej samej księdze co wcześniej, wtedy zaczepił je nieznany im jednorożec. Powiedział im, że jego pradziadek jest autorem tej księgi. SuroArioStar wykrzyknęły trzema głosami naraz, że przez przypadek połączyły się w jedno. Ogier był zmieszany i nie wiedział co ma na początku zrobić, jednak szybko się ogarnął. Kazał SuroArioStar stanąć na przeciwko jego i odczarował je prostym zaklęciem:'' Kuce złączone, rozłącz wnet, zaklęcie pomylone, więź niech pozostanie''. Po odczarowaniu kuce były bardzo zdenerwowane, więc ogier zaprosił je na kawę. Wszystko mu opowiedziały. Tam zapisywał każde ich słowo a na końcu podziękował im za fascynujący temat pracy magisterskiej. Kiedy ogier odszedł, kuce zaczęły rozmawiać o tym między sobą. Sur i Ariadna przyznały się Lodestar jakie były ich prawdziwe zamiary. Lodestar zaczęło się robić głupio. Klaczkom bardzo zależało na przyjaźni z Lodestar, a ona była dla nich zimna. Zrozumiała wtedy, że prawdziwa przyjaźń nie musi być uczuciem zdobywanym latami oraz bez żadnej skazy. Zaakceptowała Sur i Arię jako swoje przyjaciółki. Po dzień dzisiejszy wspominają historię złączenia ze śmiechem przy popcornie na dziewczyńskich wieczorach. Kira Nisse Leurie Kira i Ariadna poznały się kiedy to pegazica miała taki okres w życiu, gdzie wszystko jej się waliło, nic jej nie wychodziło i miała wielkiego doła. Przejeżdżała przez Glascow i postanowiła wysiąść. Spacerowała po mieście godzinami, aż spostrzegła wielkie, eleganckie przedszkole na małych źrebaków. Ariadna nie przepadała za dziećmi, ale słyszała krzyki. Weszła tam i zobaczyła klacz, rasy jednorożec, która gania za małymi kucykami. W końcu jednorożec usiadł i powiedział: :Kira: Co ja mam za małymi bachorkami latać mam, skoro one i tak skrzydeł ni mojom ;-; Oh wait, ja też nie mam XD Wtedy Ariadna się zaśmiała i Kira ją zauważyła. Aria weszła do sali i Kira ją cieple przywitała, czyli: :Kira: Siemla, Kira jestem. O, skrzydła masz :'DD A ja nie ;-; Ale mam róg !;-; :Ariadna: Spostrzegawczość mode on. xd :Kira: Dwa geniusze zua :O Kira musiała wracać jednak do dzieci. Ariadna została na noc w Glascow i następnego dnia wróciła do przedszkola. Klacze ciągle żartowały. Bardzo się polubiły. Tak Aria została w Glascow ponad tydzień. Musiała jednak już wracać do siebie. Obiecała Kirze, że ta ją odwiedzi i nawzajem. Minął rok od poznania Kiry. Ariadna była już w związku z Jak'iem i mieli córkę - Sissi. Nie mogła odwiedzić Kiry jak obiecała z czego było jej przykro. Mijały lata, a Ariadna nadal nie odwiedziła Kiry. Pewnego dnia jej córka miała wyprawę do Applelosy. Sissi zgubiła się jednak i popadła w tarapaty. Gdyby nie interwencja Kiry, która akurat tam była, klacz spadłaby z urwiska. Kira dzięki swoim talentom magicznym była w stanie zamienić potok rzeki w czekoladę LENA PIJEMY?;'D. Kiedy Kira odwiozła osobiście Sissi do domu, nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Ukazała jej się Ariadna. Klacze tak się cieszyły, że przytuliły się. Sissi stała i o co come on :U nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Ariadna zaprosiła Kirę do domu. Wtedy Kira zapomniała, że była zła na Ariadnę, za to, że zapomniała ją odwiedzić. Klacze uwielbiają swoje towarzystwo. Bardzo często śmieją się ze swoich "głupot", a Kira lubi bawić się z Sissi. Lamb Chop Lamb i Ariadna poznały się dość nietypowo w gabinecie dentystycznym. Ariadna musiała iść na kontrolę, a Lamb była tam jako praktykantka. Jak doskonale wiadomo, Ariadna boi się kobiet i mężczyzn w białych fartuchach, więc cała się trzęsąc weszła do gabinetu, gdzie akurat była Lamb. Lamb, również nie była wyluzowana. Czekał ją pierwszy przegląd co zauważyła Ariadna. Błękitna pegazica, niechętnie i ostrożnie usiadła na fotelu. W myślach powtarzała, że zacznie wyć jak bóbr, gdy tylko wejdzie dentystka. Nagle jej się wymsknęło na głos. Lamb spojrzała się na pegazicę i żartobliwie oznajmiła: Lamb Chop: A bobry żyły długo i szczęśliwie XDXD Ariadna: I bardzo mnie to cieszy XD Ariadna zapomniała całkiem, że jest w gabinecie. Zaczęła poznawać Lamb. Pegazice, miały podobne poczucie humoru. Po kontroli, Ariadna zaprosiła Lamb do baru "Loża". Przyszła ona następnego dnia. Potem, Lamb poznała Lodestar, Sur i Jake'a. Raz Ariadna, przez Lamb wpadła w "stan depresyjny", bo to właśnie ona nazwała jej rysunek straszny. Tak jak inne osoby z "Loży", spotykają się w barze i nie tylko. Ariadna nie lubi odwiedzać Lamb w pracy, bo jak wiadomo jest ona dentystką i nosi..biały kitel. Kiedy błękitna pegazica dostała awans, Lamb chciała przejąć jej stanowisko, co było trochę niedorzeczne. Lamb wyjechała z Canterlotu, kilka miesięcy przed narodzinami Sissi. Córka Arii i Jake'a nie miała okazji jej osobiście poznać. Jednak Ariadna przez wyjazdem Lamb, pokłóciła się z nią i nie odzywały się do siebie. I nadal nie odzywają. Aria ma jednak nadzieje naprawić tę relację. Marcepan thumb|right|Marcepan nie jest z marcepanu ;-; Ariadna i Marcepan poznały się na studiach. Chodziły na tą samą uczelnie w Canterlocie. Młoda artystka nie miała się gdzie zatrzymać, otoczenie było dla niej całkowicie nowe. Ariadna już od kilku miesięcy tu mieszkała i zapoznała się z Marcepan. Przez kilka dni chodziły razem na uczelnie. Po krótkiej i zrozumiałej dyskusji, Ariadna zaprosiła do siebie Marcepan, gdzie wynajęła jej jeden ze swoich pokoi. Początkowo obie klacze musiały się przystosować do swoich nawyków, charakterów i umiejętności. Ariadna była pod wrażeniem, jaki talent ma do rysowania Marcepan. W końcu tak klacze przywykły do swojego towarzystwa, że zaczynały zachowywać się jak siostry.Siostra bliźniaczka na wiki :D Po trzech latach, wyprowadziła się od Ariadny. Klacze, polubiły swoje towarzystwo i trudno było im się rozstać. Kila lat później, Ariadna i Marcepan spotykają się ponownie. Pegazica już jako dziennikarka i Marcepan, jako animatorka z Los Pegasus. Po długiej rozmowie, wspomnieniach, Marcepan zgodziła się na wywiad. Obie klacze trafiły na pierwszą stronę, najlepszej gazety. Ariadna, co jakiś czas odwiedzała Marcepan w Los Pegasus, a Marcepan jeździła do Canterlotu. Utrzymują swoją znajomość i relacje. Marcepan, podczas pobytów w Canterlocie, odwiedza też bar "Loża", gdzie spotyka Arię, Lodestar, Sur, Lamb Chop i Jake'a. Marcepan i Ariadna odzywają się co jakiś czas. Marcepan, ze względu na to, że Aria już została matką, nie chce zbytnio przeszkadzać, ale bardzo kocha dzieci i często pyta się czy nie pomóc. Stride thumb|[[Sur Lucy Prise, Stride i Ariadna wtuleni, praca Baryma]]Stride i Ariadna po raz pierwszy poznali się na studiach, gdzie to ogier je zaczynał, a Ariadna już je kończyła. Sparkie zaimponował Ariadnie swoim dużym poczuciem humoru. Ogier dowiedział się, że pegazica pracuje jeszcze jako kelnerka w barze mlecznym "Loża". Postanowił ją tam odwiedzić, co było wspaniałym pomysłem, ponieważ poznał tam inne kucyki i tak rozpoczęła się ich znajomość. Jak to Ariadna, lubiła zapraszać do swojej wielkiej willi z basenem ;-; swojego domu dobrych znajomych, w tym także odwiedzał ją Stride. Lubili wtedy robić kawały sąsiadom i dobrze im tak ;-; Czasami ogier jest denerwujący i często ją podrywa, czego Aria nie lubi ale ją to bawi fun Często widują się w "Loży", jednak po jakimś czasie Stride przestał ją odwiedzać, a z Arią kontakty zmalały. Parnassius Parnassius pewnego dnia odwiedził bar "Loża". Ariadna była akurat w tym dniu w bardzo złych humorze. W końcu doszło do tego, że wkurzyła się na jednego z klientów, który ciągle marudził. Parnassius z ciekawością, obserwował całe zdarzenie. Ariadna przechodząc koło ogiera, spostrzegła go i zapytała co podać. Parnassius, zauważając jaka Aria jest zdenerwowana od razu zażartował, że może kupić jej na bazarku kosę i "pozbyć" się wrednych klientów. Zaciekawiona Ariadna zaczęła z nim rozmawiać. Ogier nie był, aż tak otwarty jak Ariadna, jednak i tak wiele się o nim dowiedziała. Tak oto zaczęła się ich znajomość. Czasami przerażał Ariadnę, w dość humorystyczny sposób, mówiąc, że jest jasnowidzem. Parnassius często odwiedza "Lożę" i od czasu do czasu widuje się nie tylko z Ariadną ale z innymi jej przyjaciółmi. Oboje mają podobne poczucie humoru i czasami Ariadna zaprasza go do siebie i gadają we trójkę (Oczywiście, jak mieszkała z Ariadną jeszcze Marcepan). Od kiedy Aria została dziewczyną Jake, bywa on o nią czasami ;-; zazdrosny, gdy Parnassius jest u niej. Pegaz jest jednym z kucyków, które rozbawiają ją do łez i za to go najbardziej lubi i szanuje. Oboje są wielkimi ;-;fanami Księżniczki Luny, więc mają wiele wspólnego. Do tego Parnassius często stwierdza, że siedzi w głowie Ariadny (wą ;-;). Kiedy Ariadna dowiedziała się, że jest w związku z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Sur Lucy Prise, Ariadna nie mogła powstrzymać radości. Bardzo cieszyła się z ich szczęściem. Zaczęła ich odwiedzać z Sissi bo ta polubiła "Ciocię" Sur jeszcze bardziej i wujka "Parnassiusa"O kufa, nie mogłam się powstrzymać :D. Angel's Voice Ariadna jest jedną z wielu mentorek Angeli. Poznały się, gdy mała pegazica przyjechała do Kryształowego Imperium, by odwiedzić Lię, a także by kupić sobie nową sukienkę, bo szykowały się urodziny Marceline. Szła i szła i nie mogła znaleźć tego sklepu. W końcu spotkała Arię. Wzięła się na odwagę i spytała czy wie gdzie jest ów sklep, który (chyba, dokładnie nie pamiętam) nazywał się "Crystal Style". Ariadna znała sklep, ale miała inny problem. Zgubiła swojego młodszego brata Mike. Aria widziała go, gdy jadł pączka w barze. Zadowolona klaczka podziękowała i od razu pokazała jej sklep. Gdy Angela miała zamiar iść już do sklepu pegazica zatrzymała ją i zaprosiła do baru, gdzie jest kelnerką - baru "Loża". Mała klaczka na początku nie była zadowolona z klimatu baru, gdyż podawali tam znienawidzoną przez nią kawę.. Ale Aria doszła do wniosku, że skoro klaczka była taka miła, i tak miło się jej z nią rozmawiało, to może da do baru coś co lubi Angela - jej ukochane lody arbuzowe! Pegazica była tak szczęśliwa, bo nigdy nie jadła tak przepysznych lodów w tym smaku! Od tamtego czasu klaczka przyjeżdżała do Imperium co 2 miesiące zobaczyć się z jej ukochaną Arią, a także z nowymi znajomymi: Jake Coffee, Lodestar Secret i Sur Lucy Prise. Rzecz jasna je jej ukochane lody i najwięcej spędza czas z jej mentorką. Uważa, że ona jest najwspanialszą klaczą na świecie! Mądra, miła i do tego jaka ładna. Mogą gadać godzinami, a ich rozmowy czasami są... ech.. bez sensu.. ;-; A do tego Angela wie, że Aria nie przepada za dziećmi, ale jakoś ją polubiła. To sprawia jej wrażenie wyjątkowej pod względem tego, że polubiła ją osoba tak, tak... Niesamowita! Angel's odwiedza Arię i jej córkę i bawi się z nią. Pegazica żałuje, że Sissi nie jest pegazem, gdyż mogłaby wiele ją nauczyć. Pandemonium Mogło by się wydawać, że Ariadna i Pandemonium to dwa różne światy. To prawda, pegazica jest na co dzień wesoła i uśmiechnięta, natomiast ogier prowadzi życie samotnika. Pewnej nocy Ariadna zmuszona, by wrócić z kopytka do Ponyville była bardzo zmęczona i postanowiła wybrać skrót. Droga prowadziła przez ciemną uliczkę, mało oświetloną, a do tego była noc. Aria jednak się nie bała i postanowiła jak najszybciej dojść do domu tą drogą. Koniec jej zaprowadził ją jednak do lasu Everfree, czego się nie spodziewała. Nagle Ariadna spostrzegła w górze cień przelatującego nad nią kucyka, który wylądował tuż przed nią. Ariadna początkowo przeraziła się o dziwo alikorna. Jednak ten zapytał ją, co taka klacz robi sama w środku nocy, przy lesie Everfree. Zaczęli rozmawiać na przeróżne tematy. Oboje są nocnymi markami, więc noc im nie straszna. Dowiedział się, że Ariadna jest początkującą dziennikarką i pracuje jako kelnerka. On sam czasami prosi ją o rady, jak ona go, na przykład w sprawie uszkodzonego sprzętu. Od kiedy Aria została mamą, Pandemonium starał się unikać małej klaczki, gdyż wie, że ta się go boi. Sand Hourglass Sand i Ariadna to dwie dobre znajome lubiące bardzo ze sobą rozmawiać. Obie są nieogarnięte, jednak Ariadna nigdy nie pobije w tym Sand. Poznały się przypadkowo, gdy to rano Ariadna poszła szukać kota. Nienawidzę szukać Maksa pod blokiem ;_; Natrafiła na Sand, która wypoczywała spokojnie na trawie. Zaniepokojona pegazica spytała, czy nie widziała rudo - białego kotka. Sand widziała jak Ariadna się denerwuje i postanowiła jej pomóc w szukaniu. Po znalezieniu Cookiego, klacze wybrały się na spacer. Tak oto się poznały i zakolegowały. Sand jak i Ariadna lubią rysować i często pokazują sobie swoje prace nana, chwalenie się xd Pewnego dnia, Sand odwiedziła bar "Loże", za pośrednictwem Sur Lucy Prise. Ucieszyła się, gdy się dowiedziała, że Ariadna tu pracuje. Od tego czasu, Sand odwiedza bar regularnie. Star Coints Bardzo bliska znajoma, pomogła klaczy dojść do sukcesu. Star Coints pomyślała, że kucyk wie, jak dobrze wyglądać, i że ma to coś! Poznała ją w Canterlocie, gdzie spotkały się przypadkiem i od razu się zapoznały. Bliska znajoma, bo Star Coints jeszcze wiele o niej nie wie, ale ma zamiar się dowiedzieć. Co prawda mają jakieś wspólne tematy, ale to przecież nie przyjaźń, a Star Coints marzy, aby się zaprzyjaźniły. Czasem spotykają się w barze "Loża" by tam omówić nie które sprawy. Magdolna Ariadna poznała Magdolnę w Canterlocie, gdy ta odwiedziła bar „Loża”. Pracowała tam jako kelnerka. Ze względu na to, że się nie malowała inne kelnerki obgadywały ją, że jest za mało dziewczęca. Aria jednak tego nie brała, aż tak do siebie. Nagle zauważyła, że do baru wchodzi bardzo ładnie ubrana i wyglądająca żółta jednorożka. Zainteresowało ją to, że ma na kopytku niebieską kokardkę. Zauważyła również, że trzyma w pyszczku jej gazetę. Postanowiła ją obserwować Like a ninja xd. Jednorożka siedziała już w środku rozłożyła gazetę na artykule pt. '''Bóbr mnie napadł. Ariadna zauważyła, że jednorożec się bardzo wczytał, jednak postanowiła do niej podejść i przyjąć zamówienie. Kiedy podeszła, zauważyła, że klacz czyta jej artykuł, aż z uśmiechem powiedziała: "Ktoś jednak czyta moje artykuły! Coś może podać?" Po tej wiadomości widać było, że Magdolna była zdziwiona. Nieśmiało odpowiedziała klaczy: "K… kak…kałko poproszę." Ariadna przyjęła zamówienie. Kiedy wróciła Aria, Mag była zaskoczona, że pegazica nie ma na sobie makijażu. Gdy Magdolna podzieliła się z nią swoimi obserwacjami klacze zaczęły ze sobą konwersację. Odkryły, że mają wiele wspólnych cech. Do dziś Magdolna odwiedza swoją ulubioną kelnerkę w „Loży”, czasem ukradkiem jej pomagając przy szukaniu tematów na artykuły. Felix Ariadna była jeszcze na studiach i jako praktykantka w gazecie Wyborczej Ponyville, musiała przeprowadzić wywiady z początkującymi aktorami. Z początku pegazica udała się do MDK, jednak tam nie było nic ciekawego. W końcu udała się do klubu miłośników filmów i tam spotkała Felixa. Ariadna śmiało do niego podeszła i przedstawiła się. Zaproponowała mu szybki wywiad. On się zgodził, jednak zaproponował napisanie scenariusza do filmu lub serialu o barze Loża. Ariadna była zaskoczona, że wie o tym barze. Felix opowiedział jej o spotkaniu Sur i już wszytko było dla klaczy jasne. Ariadna i Felix zagadali się troszku bardzo, więc poszli na wywiad nieopodal klubu. Byli w kawiarni. Felix opowiadał Ariadnie jakie wątki, by chciał umieścić w filmie, jakie będą postacie główne i drugoplanowe. Uwzględni też postacie tła. Scenariusz miał być podzielony na sekcje. Role się odwróciły i to Felix zadawał pytania Arii. Jaką rolę by chciała mieć itp. Tak się zagadali, że Ariadna spóźniłaby się na przedstawienie projektu. Pożegnała Felixa i udała się do uczelni. Za wywiad nagrodzono Ariadnę stypendium. Potem Aria odwiedzała Felixa i kontaktuje się z nim nadal. Flame Burner Pewnego pięknego ranka, Ariadna wyszła na spacer przed pracą. Zadowolona pegazica zaczęła, aż podskakiwać i nucić coś pod pyszczkiem, gdy nagle wpadła na jakiegoś ogiera i się przewróciła. Ogier pomógł jej się podnieś. Zwróciła mu potem uwagę, by uważał jak chodzi, była zła. Ogier chciał jej za pewne odpyskować, jednak ona zauważyła jego ekwipunek (kamera z aparatem, notatnik, długopis) i zaciekawiła się. Zapytała się jaki ma zawód. Opowiedział jej o tym, że jest początkującym reporterem w "Ponyvillskim Ekspresie", redaguje kolumnę o ciekawych miejscach do zwiedzenia, ale ma problem z napisaniem reportażu. Pegazcia po przemyśleniu, zaoferowała mu pomoc. Zaproponowała mu napisanie reportażu o "Loży", canterlockim centrum dyskusji. Ariadna użyła kolumny Flame'a do swojej gazety jako ciekawostka. Flame zawsze może liczyć na pomoc Ariadny, jednak na swoją sławę musi zapracować sam. Agnessa Ariadna poznała Agnessę, dzięki swojej współlokatorce, Marcepan. Pewnego dnia, klaczom się nudziło w domu, więc postanowiły wyjść na spacer. Spacerując po Canterlocie, dostrzegły lekko niebieskawą pegazicę ze źrebakiem. Pegazica robiła zdjęcia różnym okazom roślin. Ariadnę to zaciekawiło, gdyż interesuje się fotografią. Nagle Marcepan podeszła do pegazicy i przywitała się z nią jak z dobrą znajomą. Marcepan bez wahania przedstawiła Ariadnie Agnessę. Pegazice zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać, a w tym czasie Marcepan bawiła się z synkiem Agnessy. Po rozmowie Ariadna zaprosiła klacze do baru "Loża"Loża, loża everywhere. Tam młode klacze wypiły po kawie, a Agnessa uraczyła się gorącą czekoladą i pod wieczór każda wybrała się do domu. Agnessa i Ariadna lubią razem rozmawiać, kiedy to odwiedza ona bar Lożę. Ariadna również lubi bawić się z jej synkiem, gdyż sama opiekowała się swoim bratem i wie jak to jest z małymi źrebiętami zwłaszcza płci męskiej;-; Hope Light Pewnego dnia Hope płakała przy restauracji i podeszła do niej sama Ariadna. Aria nie lubiła płaczu innych kucyków, było to dla niej bardzo przykre. Pegazica przytuliła ją lekko i zapytała o co chodzi. Hope Light opowiedziała że straciła ciotkę, którą tak bardzo kochała. Ariadna wytłumaczyła, że trzeba się z tym pogodzić, ciocia teraz może być przy niej zawsze. Następnego razu Hope Light próbowała zrobić popis w powietrzu, gdyby nie asekuracja Ariadny, skończyłoby się połamaniem. Tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Araidna potrafi wyjaśnić Hope jak poprawić relacje z innymi kucykami. Zna się dość dobrze na takich rozmowach. Pomogła Hope pogodzić się z kucykiem, z którym się pokłóciła, potem została przez nią zaproszona na urodziny. Sunny Ray Sunny i Ariadna poznali się w drodze, kiedy to Ariadna jechała pociągiem do Ponyville odwiedzić rodzinę. Sunny od razu spostrzegł klaczę w pociągu i do niej podszedł. Zaczęła się luźna rozmowa, jednak Ariadna została zniesmaczona, kiedy zaczął ją podrywać.. po niemiecku. Aria nie znosi tego języka. Poprosiła Sunnego, by zaprzestał podrywu, gdyż ma chłopaka. On był troszkę zraniony, jednak bardzo polubił Arię i na odwrót. Sunny czasami odwiedza "Lożę", jednak nieregularnie. Secret Smile Ariadna i Secret Smile poznały się, gdy Aria była na spacerze z Sissi. Wtedy miało zacząć padać. Sissi była jeszcze malutka i zaczęła głośno płakać, co usłyszała Secret. Postanowiła przestawić chmury, by znów nastało słońce. Sissi bardzo się ucieszyła, a Ariadna podziękowała Secret. Żółta pegazica ją rozpoznała, gdyż czyta każdy jej artykuł. Znaczy czytała, ponieważ Ariadna na krótki okres porzuciła dziennikarstwo. Ariadna była zawstydzona, że ją rozpoznano w Ponyville. Tak klacze zaczęły rozmawiać. Nie długo jednak, gdyż Sissi chciała już iść. Ariadna na szczęście pamięta, gdzie mieszka Secret i odwiedza ją. Co lubi, a czego nie Jak każdy, Ariadna ma swoje słabości do czegoś. Również coś, co ją odpycha: Co lubi *Koty (Ariadna sama ma zwierzaka - kota Cookiego.) *Arbuzy *Pierogi z serem (Tylko te ;-; ) *Oglądać rybki w akwarium (wat) *Aniołki (Najczęściej na naszyjnikach) *Kakałko *Ogólnie lubi błyskotki, zwłaszcza naszyjniki *Spinki do włosów *Odgłos suszarki i odkurzacza (Zasypia przy nich) *Naleśnikidamn ;-; *Przebywać na świeżym powietrzu *Latać nocą *Smoki *Chemię *Księżniczkę Lunę, uważa, że powinna być jedyną władczynią Equestrii *Przepada za Rarity, u której kupuje ubrania, jednak nie miała jeszcze szansy spotkać Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie Czego nie lubi *Burdelu na biurku *Dziewczyn, malujących się za bardzo *Pomidorowej (Zupa, która nie ma prawa istnieć ;-; ) *Wody niegazowanej *Wegetarianizmu *Piłki kucykowej, bądź kopytkowej *Matematyki i fizyki * Zwierzak Pierwszy zwierzak Ariadny Ariadna już w wieku 10 lat dostała swoje pierwsze zwierzątko, a był to mianowicie królik. Mała pegazica lubiła się nim zajmować, jednak początkowo przerażały ją obowiązki i pomagała jej mama w opiece nad królikiem. Pewnego dnia, Ariadna zaczęła bardzo kichać, gdy tylko była w pobliżu klatki zwierzaka. Narastało to z każdym dniem, aż stwierdzono, że ma alergię na sierśćNie mam alergii na sierść..tylko, na coś innego, zaraz wyjaśnię XD Króliczka oddali w dobre ręce, a Aria bardzo płakała po stracie swojego pierwszego zwierzaka. Kilka tygodni później, odwiedziła ją Kajol ze swoim kotem. Mama była zła na młodszą siostrę, gdyż podejrzewa u swojej córki alergię na sierść, a Kajol przyprowadziła ze sobą kota. O dziwo, Ariadna ani razu nie kichnęła, przy zabawie z kotkiem. Rodzice postanowili to wyjaśnić, wybrali się na badania szpital ;________; i okazało się, że nie na sierść Ariadna ma uczulenie, tylko na kurz i pyłki trawTa da, biedny króliczek ;_; Po tym wydarzeniu, ojciec zabronił jakichkolwiek zwierząt w domu. Znalezienie kotka Po przeprowadzce do Canterlotu pegazica miała swoje mieszkanie i mogła mieć jakie tylko chce zwierzę, jednak na początku nie miała na to czasu. Pewnej zimy, wracając do domu, w śniegu spostrzegła zmarzniętego, małego kotka. Mały futrzak, był dość wychudzony i widać było po nim, że zmarznięty. Ariadna postanowiła przygarnąć rudo - białego małego kota. Podała mu ciepłe mleko i zaczęła się nim opiekować. Napisała jednak ogłoszenie w gazecie, że został znaleziony mały futrzak i poszukiwany jest jego właściciel. Nikt się nie zgłosił, więc Ariadna stwierdziła, że kotek jest bezdomny, a ze względu na to, że mały i nie poradziłby sobie w świecie, przygarnęła go na stałe. Nazwała kotka CookieCookie był moim pierwszym kotem, obecnie moim kotem jest Maks c: Nie, nie chodzi o tego Maxa u nas XD ponieważ jego kolor sierści, przypominał ciastko. Pegazica przywiązała się do kota, tak jak on do niej. Jednak jej przyjaciółka z "Loży" Lodestar, nie lubi kotów i cierpi na ailurofobię, więc gdy jednorożec do niej przychodzi, kota zazwyczaj nie ma w domu, tylko spaceruje po Canterlocie. Natomiast Sur Lucy Prise uwielbia bawić się z nim, gdyż o takim zawsze marzyła. Cookie, różni się od innych kotów przede wszystkim lojalnością wobec Ariadny. Wychodząc na dwór, zawsze wraca pod wieczór i kładzie się koło pani. Ariadna także marzy o psie, rasy husky, jednak co z dużo to nie zdrowo.Na prawdę marzę o takim psie, są przecudne i mają piękne oczy <3 Rani i CelyMożna powiedzieć, że skrót od imienia "Celestia" Minęło trochę czasu, a Cookie zaczął częściej wychodzić z domu, jednak nadal mieszkał z Ariadną. Pewnego dnia Aria przeszła się na spacer. Wpadła do cukierni no a dzie po ciasteczko, potem do księgarni poszukać swojej ulubionej książki i w końcu poszła do cioci Kajol. Wracając wieczorem postanowiła pójść dłuższą drogą skrótem koło rzeki. Ariadna słuchała muzyki. Nagle z oddali zauważyła dziwnie wyglądającego ogiera w kapturze z workiem. Ariadna zwolniła kroku. Zauważyła jak ogier z wielkim zamachem wrzuca worek do rzeki i szybko ucieka. Ariadna strasznie się zainteresowała co mógł wyrzucić ogier. Zeszła powoli na dół i w ostatniej chwili złapała worek, który prawie by wpadł na ostry kamień. Poleciała trochę dalej i otworzyła worek. Z worka wyszły dwa małe kotki mianowicie koloru białego i czarnego. Całe przemoczone wtulały się w Ariadny skrzydło. Pegazica nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie się stało. Jakiś ogier chciał po prostu pozbyć się dwóch małych kotków. Bez namysłu Ariadna złapała kotki na grzbiet i wzięła je do domu. Wysuszyła ręcznikiem, okrywając je potem kocem i podała ciepłe mleko. Nie wiedziała co zrobi Cookie widząc dwa małe kotki w domu. Jednak ten nie przejął się zbytnio ich obecnością w domu. Małe kotki, które Ariadna nazwała Rani i Cely były bardzo rozbrykane. Ariadna nie miała serca je oddać. Zostały u niej i tak Aria miała 3 koty w domu. Zakup chomika Ariadna jako mała klacz kiedyś miała chomika, samiczkę wabiła się Biżu. Miała ją dość długo. Aria jednak zaczęła kichać przy chomiczku i rodzice wydali ją. Ariadna potem miała królika i z nim było to samo. Nie miała potem żadnego innego zwierzątka. Dopiero po znalezieniu kotów Cookiego, Rani i Cely oraz zakupu huskiego Ariadna miała swoje zwierzęta. Po narodzinach jej córki Sissi, Ariadna chciała już nauczyć swoją pociechę odpowiedzialności, a mianowicie zakupiła jej chomika. Oczywiście to Sissi miała obowiązek karmić zwierzątko, opiekować się nim. Ariadna i Jake na zmianę wymieniali trociny. Chomika nazwali Ekler, gdyż był beżowo-czekoladowy Chodzi o taki kolorxd. Sissi bardzo ucieszyła się z chomiczka. Klatka stała w pokoju klaczki przy biurku. Sur ma wiele chomiczków i kiedy Sissi ją odwiedza zabiera Eklera. Sur daje mu rolę w tle, gdyż chomiczek jest dość posłuszny. Sur polubiła Eklera, a on lubi włazić jej na głowę xd. Duża ilość zwierząt w domu przeszkadza trochę Jake'wi. Cookiego i tak nie było często w domu, a Rani i Cely były bardzo przywiązane do Ariadny co właśnie przeszkadzało dorosłemu ogierowi. Sissi jednak pokochała te zwierzęta i Jake musiał jakoś znieść obecność trzech kotów, psa i chomika w domu zwierzyniec. Equestria Girls WyglądWiem, że zmieniłam wygląd Ariadny, ale jako EQ jest ona nastolatką, a nie już dorosłą osobą. W sumie ja jestem nadal nastolatką XD Nie chce zmieniać Arii za bardzo thumb|right|150pxJako człowiek Ariadna ma beżową cerę, nie błękitną jako kucykTak lepiej Aria wygląda xd. Jej jasnobrązowe włosy są spięte różową spinką, a na końcówkach włosów są pomarańczowe pasemka. U kuca ma je na ogonie. Ariadna jest szczupła i ma długie nogi. Jej strój to jasnofioletowa bluzka bez ramiączek i błękitne bolerko z pomarańczowym motylkiem z turkusowym ciałem oraz błękitna spódniczka, dokładnie taki sam kolor jak sierść Ariadny w kucykowym świecie. Ariadna lubi nosić złoty naszyjnik z motylkiem. Buty jako jedyne w ubiorze mają ciemny kolor, ponieważ są czarne. Są to wysokie trampki. Historia Ariadna nie różniła się niczym w świecie ludzi, od tej w Equestrii. Jej mama pracowała w SPA, a ojciec był nauczycielem w gimnazjum. Rodzina prowadziła dekoratornię wnętrz. Jej brat Mike urodził się kilka lat później. Ariadna miała przyjaciółkę Emily, z którą zerwała kontakty. Różnicą było poznanie Loży. W świecie ludzi, Loża poznała się całkiem inaczej. Mianowicie każdy z członków należał do innej "grupy nastolatków", więc wcześniej nie do pomyślenia było, by zaprzyjaźnili się. Szkoła licealna liczyła ponad 1000 uczniów, 28 nauczycieli każdego przedmiotu. Ariadna była zastępcą przewodniczącego samorządu uczniowskiego, a że ten często chorował, Ariadna miała wszystko na swojej głowie. Można było przysiąc, że to ona była przewodniczącym samorządu. Ariadna więc, należała do ważnej grupy w szkole, nie czuła się jednak elitarnie. Jej obowiązkiem było zajmowanie się szkołą, pilnowanie, by wszystkie uroczystości były na czas. Pewnego dnia Ariadna została poproszona o pomoc w organizacji konkursu z historii. Musiała jednak dogadać się z uczestnikami, w których znajdowała się Lodestar Secret. Lodestar była uczennicą dobrze znaną w szkole, przez swoje sukcesy. Często dziewczyny zazdrościły jej podejścia do nauki. Była przewodniczącą swojej klasy. Kiedy Ariadna zaczytana szła do uczestników, zahaczyła nogą o wykładzinę zahaczyła tak naprawdę o wielkie nic i upuściła swoją kawę. O dziwo, wszystko na Lodestar. Dziewczyna prędko wstała, a Ariadna zaczęła ją przepraszać. Ariadna, by Lodestar nie była na nią zła, zażartowała, że plama przypomina krowę Milkę. Lodestar przestała na chwilę gadać mófiła, że Ariadna jest niezdarą i zaczęła chichotać. Dwie dziewczyny doszły do porozumienia. Razem zorganizowały świetny konkurs z historii. Dyrektor Celestia wręczyła zwycięzcom dyplomy, a Lodestar i Ariadna dostały szczere gratulacje. Wtedy dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać częściej i tak obdarzyły się sympatią. thumb|left|Trzy best friend w szkole Kilka dni później, odbyły się dni otwarte w liceum. Standardowo przewodniczący znowu zachorował choroba filipińska, więc Ariadna musiała wszystkiego dopilnować. Na koniec musiała streścić wszystko i dać wicedyrektor Lunie. W pewnej salce odbywał się "Kącik malarza", który prowadziła Sur Lucy Prise. Zabrakło jednak pędzli i sztalug, a tylko przewodniczący wiedział, gdzie są dodatkowe. Sur więc poszła szukać przewodniczącego. Tego jednak nie było w szkole, więc szukała zastępcy. Sur błąkała się po szkole tak naprawdę szukając Ariadny. Kiedy już ją znalazła, Ariadna nawet nie zorientowała się, że ktoś coś do niej mówi. Układała streszczenie z dzisiejszych dni otwartych. Nie potrafiła nic napisać. Zdenerwowała się, rzuciła długopisem i usiadła opierając się ręką o podbródek. Sur stała trochę zdezorientowana zachowaniem dziewczyny. Podeszła powoli do niej i zapytała się czy wie gdzie są dodatkowe pędzle i sztalugi. Ariadna z niechęcią odpowiedziała, że wie gdzie są. Zaprowadziła Sur do piwnicy ;-; sali ich wychowawczyni i tam w piwnicy schowku znalazły to czego szukała Sur. Ariadna była przybita. Wiedziała, że jeśli nie odda tego streszczenia może stracić swoją pozycję. Sur zapytała się więc czy coś jest nie tak. Aria bez wahania powiedziała, że nie ma pojęcia jak napisać streszczenie dzisiejszego dnia. Sur wpadła na pomysł i zaprowadziła ją do "Kącika malarza". Tam Ariadnę od razu dopadła wena. Ariadna tak naprawdę również uwielbia rysować jak Sur, dlatego rysunki, które ona namalowała sprawiły, że dziewczynie od razu wpadały pomysły do głowy. Luna była zadowolona ze streszczenia i podarowała Ariadnie karnet na dwie darmowe kawy w kawiarence. Ariadna poszukała Sur i zaprosiła ją właśnie na kawę do baru "Loża". Kiedy tam poszły okazało się, że Sur zna już Lodestar. Tak zaczęła się przyjaźń tych trzech dziewczyn. Ariadna pewnego dnia zachorowała. Wcześniej razem z Sur była na wieczornym spacerze i nie ubrała się zbyt ciepło. Oczywiście przewodniczący też nie był zdrów. Szkoła musiała wybrać zastępcę. Do tego zgłosiła się niejaka Lamb Chop. Nie dano jej tego tytułu, gdyż była zbyt nachalna na to stanowisko. Wybrana została Marcepan na stanowisko dotychczasowego przewodniczącego. Marcepan była w kółku "Kącik malarza" razem z Sur, dodatkowo na kółkach z chemii i biologi. Ariadna interesowała się biologią, więc też chodziła na to kółko. Marcepan nie widząc co ma robić jako zastępca zastępcy zastępującego przewodniczącego (CO), dzwoniła do Arii co jakiś czas, budząc ją. Marcepan była dziewczyną, która doskonale wie, jak zachować się w danej sytuacji. Starannie poradziła sobie z prowadzeniem kawiarenki, jako dyplomacja pomagała w święcie, przeprowadziła gimnazjalistów po szkole. Na wieczór, Marcepan odwiedziła Ariadnę, wszystko jej opowiadając. Następnego dnia Marcepan chciała przeprosić Arię za to, że ją budziła. Ariadna się roześmiała i z Marcepan poszły coś zjeść. Z nudów zaczęły rysować różne głupoty na kartce. Ich prace zauważył pan od plastyki i powiesił na ścianie "Kącika rysownika". Marcepan i Ariadna śmiały się z tego godzinami. Niestety, Marcepan przepisała się do innej szkoły i rzadko bywa w Canterlocie. thumb|right|Tylko zobaczył i już podrywa ;U Kiedy w kawiarence zabrakło kawy, Ariadna musiała znaleźć kogoś kto mógł ją tu dostarczyć. Taką osobą był Jake Coffee, który nie był tylko informatykiem w szkole, kapitanem drużyny koszykarskiej HYHYXD, ale i dostawcą kawy. Ariadna wtedy pomyślała, że będzie on idealny. Szukała go po całej szkole, aż spostrzegła go jak rozmawiał się z ciemną blondynką koło szatni. Ariadna przewróciła oczami i krzyknęła. Jake od razu odwrócił się, a blondynka sobie poszła dzif..ewczyna dziwna ;U. Podeszła do niego i poprosiła, by razem z nią pojechał po kawę. Jake oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko. W czasie podróży starał się poderwać Ariadnę, nieskutecznie. Kiedy chciał ją objąć, ona: :Ariadna: Zrobisz to, a obiecuje, że zabraknie w szkole prądu do komputerów na tydzień ; - ; dat szantaż Jake odpuścił sobie, ale nie na długo. Ariadna i Jake dotarli do innej kawiarni współpracującej z ich szkołą. Poprosili o dostawę. Aria dostała sms od Sur, by się pośpieszyła, bo wszyscy dostają szału bez kawy. Ariadna wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Sprawnie poszła transakcja, a Jake jako dostawca podpisał ją. Kiedy wracali Ariadna znowu zahaczyła o wielkie nic o kamień i upadła na Jak'a i upadli razem. :Jake: Wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz ^^ :Ariadna: Nie jestem deszczem. Jake jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Ariadny, a ta prędko wstała i kazała iść szybciej, bo spóźnią się na autobus powrotny. Jake w drodze nie podrywał Ariadny, tylko rozmawiał z nią normalnie. Ariadna zauważyła, że Jake nie jest tylko podrywaczem. Jest inteligentnym chłopakiem, wrażliwym i pełny entuzjazmu. Po powrocie Ariadna dostarczyła zamówienie do kawiarenki. Kilka dni później spotkała Jake'a przed szkołą. Myślała, że czeka na tę blondynkę, więc zaczęła wyjmować słuchawki i iść do domu. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś ją woła. Był to Jake. Nieśmiało powiedział, że zrobiła na nim wrażenie i chce iść z nią na kawę do baru "Loża". Ariadna chciała odmówić, bo pomyślała, że to znów natrętny podryw. Spojrzała jednak w jego oczy i od razu zmieniła zdanie. Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń, jak się również okazało Jake zna też Sur i Lodestar. Ariadna zaczęła spotykać się z Amanem - maturzystą na ostatnim roku. Oboje byli w samorządzie, on był thumb|Ariadna i Aman szpacer A Jake płaczeXDjednak skarbnikiem zajmującym się finansami organizacyjnymi. Ariadna spodobała mu się z wyglądu Ble gust. Zaczął ją podrywać na każdej przerwie, zapraszając na kawę. Ariadna myślała na początku, że to tylko takie koleżeńskie spotkania. On jednak zaczął ją łapać w pasie i bardzo komplementować. Pewnego dnia Ariadna spanikowała po tym jak dał jej całusa w policzek. On pożegnał się z nią, zostawiając jej jego numer i poprosił o spotkanie wieczorem. Ariadna pobiegła do Sur. Sur niestety pisała sprawdzian z matematyki, a potem musiała zostać po szkole, by udekorować salę na przyjazd uczniów z wymiany. Skoro Sur nie mogła, Ariadna pobiegła do Lodestar. Szukała jej po całej szkole, aż znalazła ją w szatni. Pech chciał, że Lodestar musiała wydawać ubrania z numerkami uczniom idącym do domu i przychodzącym do szkoły. Ariadna wpadła w jeszcze gorszą panikę. Nie mogła skupić się na lekcji polskiego. Nagle dostała sms od Amana, że będzie czekał na nią w parku niedaleko szkoły dokładnie po 18 oraz, żeby się ładnie ubrała lama. Ariadna liczyła sekundy do dzwonka, by szybko iść do domu. Tak szybko wypadła z sali, że wpadła na korytarzu na Jake. :Jake: Gdzie się śpieszysz Myszko? :Ariadna: O zią;-;-;-; Musisz mi pomóc. Ariadna złapała za rękę Jake i pobiegła z nim szybko do domu. Na szczęście Ariadna mieszka blisko szkoły Mam do szkoły..5 min..Pozdro dla tych co wstają o 6, by zdarzyć na autobus..ja o 7:10 wstaje xd . Ariadna opowiedziała w skrócie Jake'wi czemu się śpieszy: :Ariadna: Ja - zwykła dziewczyna, Aman - ciacho w szkole, my randka dziś. Pomóż; -; Jake chwilę się zastanowił. Po chwili Ariadna zaczęła się przebierać. Nie wiedzieć czemu Jake zmienił swoją mimikę twarzy na bardziej poważną i przyglądał się Arii jak nigdy dotąd. W końcu Ariadna ubrała się szczerze mówiąc skromnie - Jake jednak sądził, że wygląda prześlicznie. Jake doprowadził Arię do parku i tam ją zostawił, bo ta czekała na Amana. Jake jednak nie poszedł. Ukrył się w krzakach, bo był ciekawski. Po chwili przyszedł Aman i od razu Ariadnę pocałowałboże, to mi przypomina opowieści moich koleżanek o chłopakach o ich fantazjach ;-; I'm sorry.. W Jake'u coś pękło i poszedł. Na następny dzień wszyscy, czyli: Sur, Lodestar, Ariadna i Jake spotkali się w Loży. Ariadna opowiadała im jak to wspaniale było na randce. Lodestar i Sur żartowały z niej, mówiąc, że zachowuje się jak dziecko cieszące się małą zabawką ;-;. Jake po chwili powiedział, że musi wyjść. thumb|Taka tam randkaAriadna spotykała się z Amanem regularnie, natomiast Jake zaczal ja unikać. Sur jakoś nie cieszyło zbytnio to, że Aria spotyka się z Amanem, więc pogadała z nią w cztery oczy. Obiecała, że nie powie jej 'czegoś'ale to papla i powiedziała jej, by znalazła Jake jednak on nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać.. Można powiedzieć, że był bardzo zły. Ariadna pytała się go co mu się stało, ten milczał. Kiedy Ariadna chciała odejść, Jake złapał ją za rękę i poprosił, by jednak została. Prosił też, by dziś z nim wyszła na spacer. Zgodziła się. W porze wieczornej oboje byli na spacerze. Rozmawiali dużo o swojej relacji i innych sprawach. W końcu Jake zaczął temat o Amanie. Ariadna szczerze odpowiedziała, że spotyka się z nim tylko dlatego, że nikogo nie miała i nie jest kochana. Jake zaprowadził ją w osobne miejsce. Tam zdał się na odwagę i powiedział, że Instrukcja obsługi rzygania tęczą:1.Weź wiadro. Nie tęczowe!2.Czytaj dalej.3.Wyraź swoje uczucia zapełniając wiadro. Ostrzegałam ;-; podoba mu się od dawna i chciałby spędzać z nią więcej czasu. Wtedy on ją pocałował i odprowadził do domu. Nie wiedzieli, że są śledzeni przez Sur i Lodestar nununuxd. Rano w szkole Sur była w wyśmienitym humorze jak i Lodestar. Widzieli Arię i Jake, złapanych za ręce i do tej pory są razem. Ciekawostki *Ariadna obchodzi urodziny 25 sierpnia i jej znak zodiaku to panna. *Lubi odcienie niebieskiego, zielonego oraz fioletowego. *Ariadna jest skłonna do "stanu depresyjnego", wtedy ma gdzieś innych, staje się nieprzewidywalna, marudzi jak twoja przyszła teściowa, jest nieznośna jak małe dziecko, wredna i sarkastyczna niczym Dr. House. *Uwielbia, kiedy ogier ma zielone oczy. *Ariadna nigdy się nie malowała i nie maluje. Na samą myśl o tym, że mogłaby użyć fluidu lub podkładu robi jej się niedobrze. Jedyne co maluje to rzęsy, dlatego, że preferuje wygląd skromny i nie lubi, aż tak rzucać się w oczy. *Panicznie boi się klaunów i porcelanowych laleczek.Nie bawiłam się lalkami jak byłam mała ;-; Samochodziki górą XD *Jest uzależniona od poprawiania swojej grzywki. *Nie umie tańczyć. *Zdaniem anonimowych źródeł, Aria ma dziewięć żyć niczym kot. *Ariadna ma marzenie, by zostać jednorożcem i nauczyć się czarować tylko po to, by nie móc po coś wstawać A gópek nie wie, że ma też skrzydła xd *Jej zła postać - Nighmare Ariadna, powstała przypadkiem, kiedy to autorka kucyka nie mogła zasnąć i oglądała serial dokumentalny "Widziałem ducha". *Lubi grać w warcaby, szachy i statki i jako jedyna pokonuje w tym Sur ale do domu nie umie trafić xD. *Ariadna jest bardzo lubiana przez anonimowych. Szkoda tylko, że ona ich nie znosi. *Często ma niedowagę. Kiedy zje coś tłustego wpada w panikę, że przytyje i nic innego nie je. Wieczorem i tak podjada serek z lodówki. *Ariadna chciała mieć zawsze starszego brata. Wyszło jednak na odwrót - to ona jest najstarsza. *Uwielbia tymbarka, Frugo, Kubusia ^^^, *Ariadna nie znosi pić coli, woli pepsi, jednak zawierają one cukry i często jej nie pije. *Uwielbia zapach skoszonej trawy. *Ariadna z biegem czasu zaczęła mieć bardziej alergie na sierść niż na czekoladę. *Ariadna kocha koty, zwłaszcza małe co potwierdza historia z przygarnięciem kolejnych dwóch małych kociaków Rani i Cely. *Często ogląda filmy paranormalne, a potem dziwi się, że nie może zasnąć. Cytaty Recenzja Po przeczytaniu całego hahahaxd artykułu zapraszam do przeczytania recenzji napisanej przez TheDarkAlicorn. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł